Recueil d'OS Harry Potter
by Wizzette
Summary: Recueil de petit OS sur différents thèmes. Les résumés sont sur mon LiveJournal. Thèmes : nuit, caféine, message, feuille, mer, véhicule, stimulant, vague, médiéval, caméra, route, canard, vélo, concombre, billet, gâteau, tableau, sport, conviction, prison...
1. La nuit

**Un forum français sur ffnet !**

Oui, il y a sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction.

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Un problème avec ffnet ? Vous recherchez des fanfictions à lire ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ? C'est là : http:/ www. / myforums/ Forum_francophone/577456/ (supprimez les espace, il y a un lien sur mon profil).

.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) le 30 juillet 2010 sur le thème : **La nuit.**

.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pensée au clair de lune.**

.

Le soleil est couché, la lune est levée, La nuit débute. Une autre nuit comme toutes les précédentes où peu arriveront à dormir correctement sur leurs deux oreilles. Tout le monde a peur, même ceux qui se dise les plus grand de ce monde.

Le couvre feu est passé mais qu'importe pour moi : je suis préfet en chef. Les professeurs peuvent bien m'attraper dehors, je peux leur dire que je fais ma ronde afin de coincer les méchants étudiants insomniaque qui ne respecte pas les règles établis depuis si longtemps en ce lieu qu'est Poudlard.

J'aime me balader la nuit à travers le château. On peux avoir une autre vision de ce qui nous entoure. La nuit permet de réfléchir au calme. En ce moment, je descends les grands escalier, bientôt j'arriverai dans le hall d'entrée. Vais-je sortir dehors ou non cette nuit ? je ne le sais point encore. Cela dépend des jours, quelques fois, je me plait à regarder les étoiles en imaginant un autre monde, un monde sans guerre.

De quoi me plains-je, je suis dans le camps des vainqueurs. Pour l'instant. Voldemort est au pouvoir, il contrôle tout le monde de la magie en allant du ministère à Poudlard en passant par les plus ou moins grand commerce. Rogue dirige l'école, le seigneur des ténèbres comme l'appelle ses partisans l'a remercié d'avoir tué Dumbledore, chose que je n'ai pas su faire, en lui offrant ce poste. Quelques enseignants sont également des mangemorts, il suffit de voir les Carrows. Le ministère est envahi également, certains suive de leur plein gré, d'autre par peur, d'autre sont sous imperium.

Nous savons que des résistants s'organisent au quatre coins du pays, avec à leur tête Harry Potter, qui est tellement lâche qu'il se sauve lorsque son protecteur est mort. Nous les traquons sans relâche et ils n'y survivront pas.

Quelques fois, durant la nuit, j'imagine un monde où Potter aurait triomphé. Que cela serait il ? Ce serait totalement différent. Les professeurs ne nous maltraiteraient pas, je ne me suis pas encore totalement remis des châtiments que m'a fait subir Amycus avant hier parce que j'ai osé lui répondre. Tous serait surement comme McGonagall, elle est peut être sévère mais est juste au moins, ou comme Flitwick. C'est le désordre à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais je me dis parfois, souvent la nuit lorsque mes réflexions m'emportent, qu'à l'extérieur c'est encore pire. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de personne qui se cache afin de ne pas se faire tuer.

L'air frais de la nuit m'assaillit alors que je franchis les portes menant à l'extérieur. Cette nuit, la lune est presque pleine fournissant ainsi un petit éclairage. Mes yeux s'habituent péniblement à l'obscurité. Je continu d'avancer. Je laisse mes pas me guider, je leur fait plus confiance qu'à moi qui suis si indécis sur ce que je veux. Bien sur, mon père a été du coté des mangemorts depuis qu'il est en âge d'appartenir à ce groupe, bien avant ma naissance, il m'a bien éduqué et je suis devenu le parfait petit futur mangemort. Je dois recevoir la marque dès mon diplôme en poche, début juillet, la date est déjà convenu.

Durant la journée, je suis obligé de paraître un garçon froid détestant les sang de bourbe et se croyant supérieur au sang mêlé. La nuit, je peux laisser tout ces préjugés stupide de coté et être un garçon qui aimerai que la guerre n'existe pas où je pourrai mener ma vie comme je l'entend en choisissant mes fréquentations et mon métier. Vivre au manoir que ma famille possède depuis des générations avec ma femme et mon héritier.

Mais cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver avec la tournure que prenne les évènements actuellement. Voilà pourquoi la nuit, j'imagine Potter triomphant de celui que l'on ne peux prononcer le nom tellement il est craint.

Je suis maintenant au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure si tardive, le couvre feu est dépassé.

- Severus ! Je fais ma ronde, répondit le garçon.

- Ne me ment pas, je sais que tu te promènes régulièrement la nuit hors de ton dortoir.

- Que vas tu me faire ?

- Je vais te demander d'aller te coucher. Tu dois être en forme pour les cours de demain. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. As tu besoin que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, ça va allez, bonne nuit Severus. » conclut le plus jeune, décidé à suivre les conseil de son professeur.

La nuit porte conseil. À voir.

Tous dormait dans le dortoir lorsqu'il arriva. Il se coucha dans son lit et sombra dans les bras de Morphée presque aussitôt.

* * *

Je le trouve pas terrible mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux en 1 heure.


	2. Caféine

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) le 30 juillet 2010 sur le thème : **C****aféine.**

.

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Droguée à la caféine.**

.

Demain ont lieux les premiers examens des ASPICs. Nous commençons par Métamorphose. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à passer cette matière. Bien sur si vous demandez à n'importe quelle personne de cet établissement, elle vous répondra que je suis totalement prête et que je vais avoir même au dessus de la note maximale. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

J'ai toujours été très doué en cours théorique et j'arrive facilement à les mettre en pratique. Ma mère y est surement pour quelque chose car avant que l'école nous apprenne à lire et écrire, elle m'enseignait déjà ses matières.

Mais malgré que je sache beaucoup de chose, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de moi et de mes connaissances. Et cela me provoquait de nombreux problèmes car je ne pouvais m'abstenir de relire tous mes cours la veille des épreuves.

Lorsque l'interrogation comportait peu de matière, cela allait car ça mettait que peu de temps si de nouvelle question ne germait pas dans mon esprit entre temps. Mais lorsqu'un cours entier était à relire, c'était plus problématique et j'avais absolument besoin de ma dose de caféine pour ne pas m'endormir. Car si par malheur cela arrivait, je serai ingérable jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve et plus que stressée. Et je ne veux guère faire subir cette situation à mes amis tout comme je l'ai fait endurer à ma famille lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

C'est eux qui ont compris qu'il ne servait à rien de me mettre coucher avant que je n'ai relu toute la matière à étudier. Après avoir vu que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir et passer la nuit à les empêcher de plonger dans les bras de Morphée ou j'étais intenable le matin plusieurs fois. Ils ont commencé à chercher une solution.

Et ils l'ont trouvée : la caféine. Vous savez cette alcaloïde qui agit comme un stimulant psychotrope que l'on peux trouver dans beaucoup d'aliment dont le café et le coca.

Ils ont d'abord commencé à me donner un verre de coca à boire afin que je puisse rester éveiller. Lorsque j'ai grandi, j'ai pu boire du café au lait puis noir. J'étais plus sereine le lendemain et avait un peu plus confiance en moi. La peur de décevoir mon entourage était quand même présente.

J'avais pris l'habitude de descendre au cuisine lorsque je souhaitais obtenir du café. Les elfes voulaient aussitôt m'en préparer mais je refusais à chaque fois et l'élaborais moi même. Pas question de faire travailler plus que nécessaire ces pauvres créatures exploitées.

Ensuite, je remontais dans mon dortoir et m'installais confortablement sur mon lit, je tirais les rideaux et buvais la boisson qui était maintenant devenue presque une drogue. Je pouvais alors relire mon cours tranquillement et passer presque sereinement l'examen. Je précise bien presque car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions à la dernière minute. Demain, je serai même capable de me demander quel est la formule pour transformer une plume en hibou, alors que je la maîtrise depuis plus de six ans.

Je suis bien installée et j'entends mes rideaux s'ouvrir doucement :

« Hermione ?

- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas dans ton dortoir en train de dormir ?

- Parce que je sais que tu es réveillée et en train de réviser pour demain en ayant consommé de la caféine, comme d'habitude. Je venais te dire de ne pas trop stresser et te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain.

- Merci Ginny, maintenant vas te coucher, tu as aussi des examens demain. »

Les rideaux se tirèrent laissant Hermione seule avec son cours et son thermos de café. Que ferait-elle sans caféine ?

* * *

Encore pire que l'autre ^^


	3. Message

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Le message perdu**

.

Un pop sonore résonna dans la chambre des garçons de cinquième année faisant sursauter un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille et un rouquin qui étaient couchés sur un lit en train de lire chacun de leur coté le même livre.

Le brun s'exclama : « Dobby ?

- C'est bien moi, monsieur Harry Potter. Je suis venu ... Mais c'est le manuel de la vie des elfes de leurs création à nos jours que vous avez là ?

- Malheureusement oui, nous devons le lire pour demain et c'est Hermione qui nous l'a rappelé il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Bien sûr, elle l'a déjà lu, et plusieurs fois de surcoit, mais elle refuse de nous faire un résumé. Résultat, demain nous allons nous planter royalement à notre interrogation car jamais nous pourrons imprégner dans notre cerveau plus de huit cents pages en une nuit.

- Mais Dobby peut peut-être aider monsieur Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Il est un elfe et connaît beaucoup de chose sur son espèce. »

Harry et Ron se concertèrent du regard afin de savoir ce qu'il était le mieux à faire : ne pas avoir le temps de finir le livre et ne pas savoir répondre aux questions de l'interrogation d'histoire de la magie du lendemain ou faire confiance à Dobby et risquer de répondre faux parce qu'ils auraient eu de fausses affirmation.

Ils auraient surement un meilleur résultat avec la seconde solution et quémandèrent donc à Dobby de leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur les elfes et le pauvre allait avoir du travail car ils avaient appris seulement quarante huit minutes plus tôt qu'il en existait pas qu'une seule catégorie. Dobby éclaircit donc un peu plus ce point : les elfes de maison était les plus nombreux, certains était libre mais la plupart appartenait à un maître. Il s'agissait de créature qui avait évolué car il y avait plus d'une centaine d'année, seul les elfes des forêts existaient, aujourd'hui ils sont presque en voit de disparition et vivent dans les milieux forestier en parfaite harmonie avec la nature et en ignorant les humains. Des supérieurs étaient élus dans leurs communauté afin que celle ci soit organisée, mais chacun avait le droit de donner leur avis.

Une fois tout cela assimilé, Harry commença à poser des questions : « À part que vous puissiez transplaner où vous voulez malgré les barrières anti transplanage, Dobby, quels sont vos aptitudes ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette magique pour faire tous ce que nous faisons, que ce soit dans le ménage ou la cuisine, domaine dans lesquelles nous sommes spécialisés. Nous ne pouvons désobéir à notre maître sans devoir nous infliger une punition.

- Et il faut que votre maître vous donne un vêtement pour que vous devenez libre, se souvint Ron.

- C'est bien cela, monsieur Weasley. Mais la plupart des elfes aiment servir leur maître. Il est rare, qu'un elfe ose s'opposer à ses maître et souhaite la liberté, comme moi. Je le vois bien dans les cuisines. »

La discussion continua ainsi un moment où Dobby se fit un plaisir d'enseigner à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley tout ce qu'il savait. Lorsque les questions se furent taris, Harry se souvint : « Au faite, pourquoi étais tu venus nous voir, Dobby ?

Les garçons purent voir la créature blanchirent encore plus. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de voir le petit personnage aux grande oreilles ainsi. Il commença à regarder partout autour de lui et commença à s'élancer sur le montant du lit mais Harry le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il se cogne la tête sur le meuble. L'humanoïde bougea dans tous les sens, cherchant à se délivrer de la poigne de fer du garçon aidé par le deuxième. Il criait des « Laissez moi, Dobby a failli à sa mission, Dobby doit se punir. »

Il fallut plus de deux minutes pour que l'elfe commence à se calmer et qu'Harry puisse le relâcher. Dobby put ainsi expliquer son comportement : Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance et lui l'avait trahi. Il l'avait appelé dans son bureau afin qu'il puisse transmettre un message à Harry Potter, et il l'avait complètement oublié en voyant le livre. Dumbledore souhait voir Harry Potter dans son bureau.

Le brun dû, une fois de plus, utiliser ses talents pour rattraper au vol l'elfe qui souhaitait se précipiter sur le montant de lit. Une minute plus tard, la créature se calma et Harry l'envoya demander au directeur s'il devait y aller ce soir là où si ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il quémanda à la créature de ne pas se punir au passage.

Moins de vingt seconde plus tard, un pop retentit dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Dobby s'excusa mais fut coupé par le vieil homme. Dobby expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé depuis plus d'une heure trente. Le directeur arborait un petit sourire en coin. Il demanda à l'elfe de retourner dire à Harry Potter qu'il pouvait venir le lendemain, après tout sa recette de tarte au citron pouvait attendre une journée supplémentaire.

Il demanda à son messager de ne plus perdre son message entre temps.


	4. Feuille

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Feuille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les feuilles.**

.

« Ginny, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir savoir nos préférence. Sommes nous vraiment obligé d'avoir une couleur préféré, une matière préféré, un artiste préféré ?

- Désolé, Ginny, ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une question comme ça.

- En faite, je n'ai pas vraiment de teinte préférée. J'aime le vert comme les yeux d'Harry, le jaune du soleil qui éclaire nos vies, le bleu de la nuit, le blanc de la pureté. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Pourquoi me demande tu cela tout à coup ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider alors je te demande de l'aide.

- Et pourquoi veux tu de l'aide ?

- Je dois choisir une couleur. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, décidément son amie ne changerait jamais. Elle attendit qu'elle reprenne.

« J'ai des feuilles de différente nuance de verts, d'autre rouge, des jaunes, des oranges, des marrons plus ou moins foncés, des noirs. J'ai trop de choix. »

C'est vrai que son amie avait beaucoup de possibilité. Sur quel feuille allait elle écrire sa prochaine leçon ? Son aide était cruciale.

« Déjà, élimine le noir, on ne voit rien dessus. Le marron serait peut être aussi trop foncé. L'on peut facilement confondre le bleu et le vert donc pas cette dernière couleur. Si tu prends orange, il faudra obligatoirement user des couleurs foncés. Je pencherai pour une jaune.

- Merci, Ginny, tu me sauves la vie. En plus, les ronflacks cornus aiment bien le jaune.

- Voilà, tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

- Pour la couleur, c'est bon, mais j'en ai des petites et des grandes, laquelle dois-je prendre ?

Après un instant de réflexion : Prends les grandes, tu auras plus de place dessus.

- Que ferais je sans toi, Ginny !

La fille pouffa. Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que tu serais en train de te casser la tête pour savoir quelle feuille utiliser. Maintenant, tu as ta réponse.

- En faite, pas encore tout à fait, elles sont toutes cisaillés différemment. Il en a qui en ont des petits crans alors que d'autre en ont des plus grands alors que d'autre en ont pas. Certaines ont plusieurs branches alors que d'autre en ont qu'une. Certaines sont plus ovale alors que d'autre ont la forme d'une étoile.

- Stop ! s'écria la fille. Ca fait beaucoup de différence ça. Pourquoi ne prendrait tu pas une sans cisaille ovale sans branche ?

- Roh Ginny ! C'est une brillante idée que tu viens d'avoir là. Je vais voir si j'en ai une de ce type. »

Ginny vit son amie sortir de sa robe de sorcier une petite boite noire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son contenu : des feuilles ... d'arbre. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

« Que comptes tu faire avec ces feuilles ?

- C'est évident, Ginny, je compte nourrir la petite créature qui vole autour de ta tête depuis tout à l'heure. Elle cherche à manger et je sais que c'est cela qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille.

- Luna ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne changera donc jamais. Je ne vois rien qui me tourne autour.

- C'est parce que tu n'y as pas fait attention. Alors, je prend celle ci ou celle là ? questionna t-elle en exposant deux feuilles.

- Celle dit dit Ginny, » après avoir discrètement levées les yeux au ciel. Il s'agissait d'une feuille de taille moyenne jaune avec des traces marrons et de forme ovale. Elle qui pensait aider son amie à faire ses fiches de cours, se retrouvait à l'aider à nourrir des animaux imaginaire.


	5. Mer

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Le château de sable.**

.

Un couple de jeune d'une vingtaine d'année se promenait main dans la main, les pieds nus. Le sable chaud entrait entre leurs orteils. Ce même sable fouettait doucement leurs jambes dénudées.

Ils devaient serpenter entre les personnes couchées à même le sol sur des serviettes de plage. Certaines lisaient un livre, d'autre faisait des mots croisées, d'autre profitait simplement du soleil de ce début d'après midi du mois de Juillet en étant allongé avec les yeux clos.

Il fallait faire attention de ne pas détruire par inadvertance un petit château qu'un enfant était en train de construire grâce à des seaux, pelles et râteaux de plage. Sinon plusieurs possibilités leur était réservées : ils subissaient les pleurs de l'enfant, celui ci venait les rouer de coup où tout simplement, il ne le voyait pas du coup cela avait aucune importance.

Il fallait également faire attention à ne pas percuter violemment une personne pressée de rejoindre la mer.

Il y avait également de l'ambiance dans l'eau. Certaines personnes faisait la course à la nage. C'était la personne qui arriverait en premier au plot rouge. D'autre s'amusait à faire la planche ou nageait simplement. Certains paressait sur leurs grande bouées gonflable. Des adultes surveillaient des enfants dans le début de la mer où l'eau était peu profonde. C'est aussi à cette distance que l'on voyaient des familles se promener tranquillement en trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau sans pour autant s'immerger entièrement.

Pendant les vacances, la plage était bondée de touriste.

La femme du couple prit la parole : « Drago ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas la plage ?

- ...

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. J'ai pratiquement dû te forcer pour venir passer une semaine de vacance ici. La montagne ne te dérange pas, par contre la mer, tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je sais que tu as accepté de venir ici pour que j'arrête de te parler d'un voyage à la plage. Et ton silence confirme mes pensées. La mer est pourtant le lieu rêvée de congé. Tu vois tout ces touristes ? Chacun s'amuse et profite.

- Je profite également, mais je préfère le faire en silence.

- J'aime pas quand tu gardes tout pour toi comme ça. En parler te ferait surement du bien.

- Si je te le dis, tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Mais non, fais moi un peu confiance. »

Drago Malefoy toisa sa compagne afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait lui avouer. La marche silencieuse continua et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied d'un rocher où ils purent s'asseoir dessus pour se reposer, il reprit la parole : « Tu ne vas pas rigoler, tu me le jures ?

- Mais non, mon amour. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond reprit : Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mes parents m'emmenaient tous les ans en vacance. La fille buvait les paroles du garçon. Quand j'avais cinq ans, ils m'ont fait aller à la plage. J'avais de belles pelles magiques qui ne me salissaient pas, des seaux qui se conservaient leurs contenus. J'ai entrepris de construire un très beau château de sable. Il était presque terminé, il me restait plus qu'à mettre le drapeau au dessus de la plus haute tour, quand ils sont arrivés. Ils étaient deux, ce devait être des quadragénaires. Il n'ont pas fait attention à moi et ont écrasé mon si beau château que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire. Depuis ce temps, je déteste la plage. »

Durant tout ce discours, il avait regardé ses mains posés sur ses jambes. Il osa un regard vers sa femme : « Hermione », s'insurgea t-il.

La bouche de la femme tremblait, signifiant ainsi qu'elle se retenait de rire. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son mari. Celui ci fit mine de lui tourner le dos.

« Mais boude pas, chéri.

- Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait attendre plus de cinq ans pour venir à la mer juste à cause d'un vieux château de sable ?

- Le principal est que l'on soit venu, finalement.

- Nous reviendrons l'année prochaine ?

- Oh non ! » se releva l'homme. Ce qui provoqua une nouvelle hilarité de la femme.


	6. Véhicule

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Véhicule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les véhicules**

.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que les moldus inventent autant de moyens de transport. Chez les sorciers, c'est plus simple, il existe le transplanage qui leur permet de se rendre d'un endroit à l'autre en un mouvement, le principal est de ne pas se désarticuler en pensant correctement à la règle des trois D.

Après, il existe aussi la poudre de cheminette, rapide également, mais les cheminées peuvent être très sales et la poussière peut ruiner les belles tenues de soirées. Il faut également faire attention de bien articuler la destination. Ce moyen est donc déconseillé pour les aphasiques mais peut être utilisé par les moldus au courant de l'existence de la magie.

Les balais magiques sont également un moyen de transport mais peu utilisé dans ce but car il est long de ce rendre d'un endroit à un autre ainsi.

Lorsque Hermione Granger fit la liste de tous les véhicules que les moldus avaient inventé à Drago Malefoy, il manqua de s'évanouir, c'était impossible d'avoir autant de moyen pour se déplacer. Et il regretta d'avoir renié sa famille et ses origines pour une moldue lorsqu'il dut les essayer.

La voiture fut le premier engin dans lequel il monta. Il n'avait même pas fait un kilomètre que son repas était venu tacher son beau pantalon qu'il avait reçu une semaine avant. Il rentra chez lui en transplanant en pestant et dût se rincer la bouche à l'eau. Il se jura de ne plus jamais monter dans cet véhicule de malheur mais Hermione le força à faire un second essai. Il avait pris ses précaution en avalant un antiémétique avant de partir et en se munissant d'un seau s'il devait vomir. Le voyage se passa sans problème mais Drago rala que c'était trop long.

Hermione lui dit de prendre le bus si ca ne lui allait pas. Ainsi, il fut contraint de se rendre au supermarché en bus. Les voyageurs le regardaient bizarrement mais il se contenta de les ignorer. Il trouva néanmoins que le bus moldu se prenait moins de bordure de trottoir que le sorcier qu'il avait fréquenté une seul fois.

Il se jura de ne jamais monter dans un camion, l'espèce de grosse cabine rectangulaire où s'entassait de nombreux produits, qui en plus avançait moins rapidement que les voitures. Il compris qu'il y avait pire avec le tracteur qu'il dût suivre.

Hermione avait tenté de l'initier aux joies du vélo et de l'équitation mais cela fut vain car jamais il arriva à tenir en équilibre sur les deux roues. Et il eut mal pendant plusieurs jours au siège après être monté à cheval. Les chevaux étaient bon dans l'assiette et non en liberté.

Dans le monde sorcier, il était impossible d'avoir des problèmes lors des voyages alors que dans le monde moldu, les accidents de la route était fréquent. En plus, de nombreux morts survenaient dans ceux ci. Jamais Drago aurait pu imaginer cela.

Heureusement, les accidents en bateaux et en avion étaient moins fréquent. Et Drago n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de les utiliser, Hermione préférant la poudre de cheminette pour les longs voyages et lui était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Drago pensa que jamais il ne s'habituera au monde moldu. C'était trop compliqué, comme cette camionnette rouge qui émet un bruit insupportable et roule vite sans se soucier des autres usagers. Hermione lui précisa que les pompiers avait le droit de dépasser rapidement, des vies étaient en jeu.

Surement un autre accident de la route était survenu. Et cela à cause de ces véhicules moldus impossible. Les moyens de transport sorcier étaient tellement mieux. Le blond soupira.


	7. Stimulant

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la qinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**stimulant**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le quidditch est le sport international chez les sorciers. Il ravit aussi bien les joueurs que les supporters qui ont tous leur équipe préféré.

Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien stimuler autant cette pratique sportive ?

Harry Potter nous dit que c'est le bonheur d'être sur un balai et de sentir le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. L'excitation à l'approche du match. Le bonheur et la fierté lorsque sa main se referme sur le vif. La fête à la suite de la victoire.

Ronald Weasley avoue que c'est le sport préféré des sorciers. Ne pas connaître le quidditch est presque un crime. Les cannons de Chudley sont la meilleur équipe. Le quidditch est une discussion dont il ne peut se lasser.

Hermione Granger pense que c'est inutile. Il existe des choses plus importantes à faire que voler sur un balai tout en cherchant à attraper ou éviter des balles.

Dean Thomas crie à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre que rien ne vaut le football moldu. Même si le quidditch peut être intéressant, il est moins bien que son équivalent moldu.

Neville Longdubat adore regarder les personnes jouer mais ne veut surtout pas monter un balai.

Lavande Brown aime le quidditch, plus pour les joueurs musclés, que pour le sport en lui même.

Rubeus Hagrid examine les matchs avec envie, ne pouvant monter sur un balai à cause de sa condition de demi géant

Drago Malefoy évoque le prestige qu'est de savoir voler convenablement, obligatoire pour toute famille de sang pur digne de son nom, ainsi que l'espoir de réussir, un jour à vaincre Harry Potter.

C'est en voyant tout ces avis que Ginerva Weasley se décida à participer à la selection de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et qu'elle eut le bonheur d'être sélectionnée.


	8. Vague

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**vague**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient couchées, sur une serviette, sur une plage d'Angleterre. Ils aimaient passer un weekend de temps en temps ensemble, sans leur mari. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, elles se voyaient moins, avec leur étude qui leur prenaient énormément de temps. Elles avaient découvert cette plage, un jour par hasard alors qu'elles vagabondaient dans une ville proche.

C'était une petite plage, où peu de monde venait. Un grand rocher les protégé du vent. De gigantesques vagues venaient le cogner, créant un bruit de fond, agréable à écouter et beau à voir.

Les sujets de conversations étaient variés et intéressaient les trois personnes, heureuse de se revoir.

Mais lorsque Hermione voulu interroger Luna sur sa vie amoureuse, elle resta très vague :

« Et toi, Luna, s'exclama Hermione, quand comptes tu te trouver un compagnon. Tu es la seule célibataire, ici.

- Je sais que tu es heureux avec Ron, tout comme Ginny l'est avec Harry. Mais moi je suis toute seule, répondit vaguement Luna.

- Tu as personne en vue ? renchérit Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de ronflack cornu. Je ne veux pas l'amour avant d'avoir découvert un ronflack cornu.

- Il y a pas de beau explorateur avec toi ? s'impatienta Ginny.

- Nous explorons beaucoup de lieu différent afin de trouver des créatures rares.

- Et vous en repérez régulièrement ? questionna curieuse, Hermione, en sachant qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse à sa précédente question.

- Assez souvent, répliqua Luna, nous avons vu une espèce de petites mouches capable de se rendre invisible, alors que tous pensaient cet animal exterminé. »


	9. Médiéval

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Médiéval**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La période médiévale fut une période terrible pour les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier. Tout le monde était soupçonné de sorcellerie, que ce soit les vrais sorciers ou de simple moldu. Bizarrement, c'était ces derniers qui avaient le plus peur. Car, contrairement au véritable mage, s'ils étaient condamnés, ils mourraient, alors que rien n'était plus simple pour les magiciens d'échapper au flammes car un simple sortilège leur permettaient de se sauver.

Gwendoline était née à cette période. Très tôt, elle développa des pouvoirs magiques. Ses parents, moldus, le remarquèrent, continuèrent de l'éduquer mais la traitait comme une pestiférée. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de l'abandonner car tous savait, dans le village, qui était les parent de Gwendoline. Ils auraient vite étaient repérés et tous brulés. Ils continuèrent donc de mener une vie tranquille. Vivant comme si leur fille était normal.

Dès qu'elle eut l'âge de quitter la demeure familiale, elle le fit. Elle s'éloigna loin de son village et de ses parents qui l'avaient tant détesté.

Elle se promena longtemps de village en village. Elle s'adaptait rapidement. Elle travailla pour plusieurs personne.

Sa vie aurait pu continuer ainsi. Mais le destin choisit autrement : elle fut accusée de sorcellerie, après une dispute avec une personne influente du village, et fut donc condamnée au bûcher.

Elle fut terrifiée à cette annonce, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle réfléchit durant son incarcération dans la petite salle avant de se faire mener sur la place du village où un feu était prêt à l'accueillir.

Elle jeta un sort discrètement sur le bucher. Les flammes lui provoquèrent uniquement une délicieuse sensation de chatouillis. Elle adora cette sensation. Elle se promit de bientôt recommencer.

Ce jour là, elle commença une nouvelle vie. Elle changeait d'apparence régulièrement et faisait tout pour se faire arrêter. Là, elle se faisait juger, puis bruler. Elle repartait ensuite, vers un autre village avec une nouvelle identité.

Gwendoline devint célèbre et fut surnommée rapidement Gwendoline la fantasque par tous les sorciers. Son histoire fut inscrite dans les livres d'histoire de la magie.


	10. Caméra

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Caméra**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hermione en avait marre. Cela était inadmissible. Sa drogue disparaissait sans qu'elle n'y touche. Ses pots de nutella se volatilisaient comme la neige au soleil. Le soir, ils étaient bien dans le placard, le matin, ils s'étaient évanoui dans la nature. Les sorts lancaient sur les portes ne servaient à rien. Son mari soutenait qu'il n'y été pour rien. Il accusait les petites souris de se servir des réserves de pates à tartiner afin de se nourrir.

Hermione trouva la solution afin de savoir la vérité. Le coupable allait enfin être démasqué. Elle se rendit donc, seule, dans un petit magasin proche de sa maison. Elle se renseigna et ressortit avec un petit appareil rectangulaire qu'elle plaça de façon à ce que la caméra, car c'était cela qu'elle avait acheté, enregistre les personnes se rendant au placard.

Elle alla se coucher, heureuse, sans avoir averti son mari de la présence de la machine.

À son réveil, le nutella avait encore disparut. Mais heureuse, elle décrocha la caméra de son support, devant l'air étonné de son mari, qui n'avait pas aperçut l'appareil. Malgré son air interrogateur, elle ne dit rien.

Elle embobina la bande et se mit à la visionner, sous l'air encore plus étonné de son mari.

Elle se vit, quitter la pièce, la veille, afin d'aller se coucher. Elle mit avance rapide. Elle remarqua un mouvement. Elle remit la bande à la vitesse normale.

Son mari avançait, les mains droit devant lui, vers une armoire. Il prit une cuillère, chopa dans une chaise placait au milieu de la pièce, ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa le pot de nutella. Il la plaça dans le pot et mangea plusieurs grosses cuillères. Le pot se vida, puis disparût une fois vide. Son mari retourna vers la chambre et disparût de l'écran. Il avait les yeux clos. Son mari avait pris un air choqué tout au long du visionnage.

« Drago Malefoy ! Comment osez vous manger tous mes pots de nutella !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! ce n'est pas moi. Et c'est quoi ce machin que tu viens d'utiliser.

- Ce machin, comme tu dis, est une caméra. Elle enregistre tout ce qui se passe dans son champs de vision. Et elle vient de prouver que c'était toi le voleur de nut'.

- Mais je vole rien du tout, s'énerva Drago. J'aime pas ta cochonnerie de pâte à tartiner. Et tu vois bien que j'ai les yeux fermés.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu refoule ton envie de nutella pendant la journée, alors la nuit, tu deviens somnanbule, et viens manger tout le nut'. Tu sais que je t'en passerai si tu me le demandais. Je ne suis pas dépendante.

Sous l'air peu convaincu de son mari, Hermione s'offusqua : Quoi ! c'est vrai.

- C'est pour ça que tu mets des méaca dans la maison.

- Caméra. Et c'est pour te prouver que c'était toi.

- Oui oui, répondit Drago pour avoir la paix.

- Tiens, mange du nutella, demanda Hermione en lui mettant un pot devant lui.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je n'aime pas ! s'énerva Drago. C'est pas moi qui était sur ta vidéo.

- C'est qui ? le pape peut être ?

- Oui, c'est le pape, drogué à la pâte à tartiner, qui vient te le prendre tous les jours. »

Hermione décida de laisser tomber. Pour cette fois. Elle finirait bien par lui faire admettre qu'il aimait le nutella. Elle avait une preuve.


	11. Route

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Route**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il avait toujours suivi une route, leur route. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne réfléchissait pas et faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Jeune, il devait se mettre derrière son grand frère. Il devait être son ombre et faire comme lui. Écouter ses parents et leur obéir sans rien dire.

À l'entrée de son frère à Poudlard, il dut tout apprendre. Son frère, celui qu'il avait toujours admiré, était devenu une bête noir d'après ses parents. Une histoire de maison apparemment. Son père lui donna plus de cours particulier. Il devait prendre la relève de la famille. Il faisait toujours ce qu'on lui disait.

Plus tard, il fit également son entrée à Poudlard. Il pensait pouvoir retrouver son frère, mais celui ci l'ignora et le rabaissa. Il fut déçu de cela mais s'y habitua. Il rendait fier ses parents.

On lui demanda de suivre les personnes plus âgées que lui, dans sa maison. Il le fit. Il ne réfléchit pas.

Il grandit et savait ce que ses parents voulaient qu'ils fassent sans qu'ils aient besoin de lui demander. Il avait de bonne note, et suivait bien.

Il rejoint les troupes d'un mage noir, Voldemort, qui allait devenir un grand sorcier. Comme le lui avait indiqué ses parents. Il effectua des missions, comme le lui ordonnait Voldemort.

Un jour, semblant se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Il se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi écoutait-il toujours ses parents ou Voldemort. On lui avait donné un cerveau, il pouvait s'en servir. Il ne sut pas comment il avait eu le déclic, surement de voir son elfe dans un tel état après qu'il l'ai prêté à Voldemort. Il décida de faire ce qu'il voulait. Suivre la route qu'il souhaitait, et non plus celle qu'on lui imposait. Sirius l'avait bien fait. Lui, le pouvait aussi. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de son frère.

Il allait suivre sa route. Aider à tuer Voldemort, qui avait manqué de tuer son elfe. Il allait en mourir, mais qu'importe. Il aurait fait un choix, son choix.


	12. Canard

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Canard**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh avait obtenu ses ASPICs à Poudlard en juin. Elle avait entamé des études afin de devenir infirmière dès la rentrée. Elle espérait obtenir son diplôme et travailler par la suite dans le monde de la magie, qu'elle avait appris à connaître lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans et qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour continuer ses études à l'école des sorciers.

Mais des stages étaient prévus dans sa formation. Et là, elle était très embêtée. Elle effectuait son tout premier stage dans ce milieu, et était à son premier jour. Elle était dans une maison de retraite. Il était midi. Les résidents étaient installés dans la grande salle à manger, tous ensemble, en attendant que le repas soit servi. Une infirmière lui demanda d'aller chercher un canard pour monsieur Duck, un septuagénaire confus aux rares cheveux gris, installé dans un fauteuil gériatrique, il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il se trouvait. Il faudrait surement lui donner à manger, pensa Poppy.

Mais avant elle devait trouver un canard. Où pourrait elle trouver cela ? Il lui semblait avoir vu sur le menu qu'ils mangeaient des pommes de terre avec un moineau sans tête accompagné de petit poids carotte. Elle s'était demandée comment quelqu'un pouvait manger un moineau sans tête, mais avait finalement compris que cela ressemblait un peu à de la viande haché. Aucun canard était donc prévu.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un plat de canard dans la cuisine, lieu où l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait en trouver, elle vit que les repas étaient arrivés et qu'un genre de plat mixé marron foncé, peu appétissant avait été déposé devant monsieur Duck. Il n'allait donc pas manger du canard.

La cuisine était rangée et aucun plat de canard était à l'horizon.

Elle pensa au canard en plastique, quelque fois que ce monsieur ait un objet fétiche, et que quelqu'un lui ait confisqué et laissé dans la cuisine. Mais aucun canard en plastique était dans cette pièce.

Elle commençait à désespérer de trouver ce fameux canard. Un étudiant commençait à donner à manger à monsieur Duck.

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce fameux canard qui l'énervait. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle était partie à sa recherche, et toujours aucune trace. L'équipe soignante semblait être débordée, il devait avoir besoin d'elle, qui était bloquée dans la cuisine.

Tout à coup, une infirmière entra dans la cuisine, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà ressortie.

Elle se décida à demander de l'aide, et sortit demander à une infirmière occupée au bureau juste à coté avec un classeur entre les mains. Elle lui demanda où elle pouvait trouver le canard de monsieur Duck. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'elle regarde dans l'armoire juste au dessus du lave vaisselle.

Elle repartit donc à la chasse au canard avec cette information complémentaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva des verres ainsi que des goblets en plastique dur accompagnés de couvercle bizarre. Aucun canard en plastique ni de viande à l'intérieur.

Elle profita du faite qu'un étudiant entre dans la cuisine pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait les canards.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle et lui dit qu'elle les avait devant les yeux.

Surprise, elle le regarda prendre un goblet et un couvercle bizarre avec un bec. L'étudiant pouffa : « Tu cherchais quoi comme canard ? de la viande ou un pour les bains ? cela est aussi un canard, il sert à donner à boire à des personnes qui ont des difficultés à boire au verre.

- Il fallait le savoir, » bouda Poppy avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant l'autre étudiant s'occuper du canard.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas les canards.


	13. Vélo

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Vélo**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le vélo.

Ce petit véhicule à deux roues muni d'un pédalier, que l'on peut conduire à n'importe quel âge sans permis, et qui permet de se déplacer plus vite qu'à pied, mais tout de fois moins rapidement qu'en utilisant un véhicule à moteur.

Lily avait toujours aimé ce moyen de divertissement et de transport.

À deux ans, elle avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire une petite bicyclette à quatre roues. Elle ne le quitta que pour manger et dormir durant plusieurs jours. Pleurant lorsqu'elle devait le laisser sur le coté. Elle ne voulait pas le prêter à sa sœur, provoquant des disputes dans la famille.

Lorsqu'il cassa, ses parents durent lui en racheter un, sous peine de subir les foudres de la jeune Evans. Cette fois là, elle en obtins un à trois roues.

Lorsqu'elle grandi encore un peu, elle tenta de se débrouiller sur seulement deux rues.

Ses parents l'autorisèrent à faire des courses et à aller à l'école lorsqu'elle grandit encore.

Elle détesta voler sur un balai lorsqu'elle appris à en faire. Préférant le vélo.

Malgré son permis de transplanage et de voiture, elle préféra se déplacer en vélo lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

Mais cela changea, un jour. Après une douloureuse chute, à cause d'une voiture qui n'avait pas fait attention à elle, elle dût se faire réparer plusieurs os. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais remonter sur un vélo après avoir vu la peur dans les yeux de James à cause de ce moyen de transport et de loisirs.


	14. Concombre

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**concombre**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages sont à J.K.R

* * *

Un petit garçon blond aux yeux gris, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans était assis sur une chaise installée de façon à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de la table. En face de lui se tenaient ses parents : un grand blond qui se tenait droit et une femme brune qui avait un fin sourire.

Une assiette emplie de crudités était présentée devant chacun d'eux : des carottes râpées, des concombres coupés en rondelles, des tomates cerises et du chou fleur.

Le petit blond tenait une cuillère grise dans sa main droite, la secouant dans tous les sens. Il y avait moins de chose dans son assiette, que dans celles des adultes.

Il changea sa cuillère de main pour attraper avec ses petits doigts une tomate cerise qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche en plusieurs fois. L'aliment étant trop gros pour lui.

Il refit l'opération deux fois avec le même type de légume. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus les petits aliments rouges ronds, il s'attaqua à saisir les carottes. Il dut utiliser sa cuillère. Il était plus facile de les pousser dans l'ustensile grace à ses doigts que de se servir uniquement de l'accessoire.

Son père fit mine de ne rien voir, concentré sur son assiette alors que sa mère le surveillait de près, contente de voir son petit ange se débrouiller seul alors qu'elle le considérait encore comme un bébé. Qu'il avait grandi rapidement.

Bientôt les carottes et le chou fleur eurent disparu de l'assiette, non sans mal. Certains avaient finis sur la table où sur les jambes du bonhomme. Les légumes ne souhaitaient pas monter dans la cuillère et arriver jusqu'à la bouche du garçon.

Il restait uniquement les concombres dans la vaisselle.

Le garçon jouait avec sa cuillère, ne se souciant plus de son assiette, depuis quelques minutes lorsque sa mère lui demanda d'une voix douce de manger ses légumes restants.

Le blond leva son regard curieux vers la femme : « Aime pas, pas bon.

- Mais si, mon chéri, c'est très bon. Goute un peu, demanda la mère.

- Non, pas bon. C'est pas beau.

- Mange une rondelle pour maman, et après tu pourras avoir de la purée et du jambon.

- Non, pas bon, s'écria le petit en secouant de plus en plus fort sa cuillère dans tous les sens.

- Et pour papa, tu acceptes d'en manger ? C'est bon les concombres.

- Non, pas bon, répéta t-il.

Sachant qu'il fallait qu'un enfant mange une dizaine de fois un aliment pour l'apprécier, la femme continua : Maman et papa ont mangé toutes leurs assiettes, tu vois. Tu peux en manger aussi.

- Non, papa a pas mangé toute son assiette. Il a mis dans sa serviette ses onombres.

- Mais non, chéri, papa n'aurait pas fait ça, parla t-elle doucement en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à son mari qui justement, tentait de cacher sa serviette.

Elle oublia son fils pour se retourner brusquement vers son mari qui tentait de se faire oublier : Tu n'aurais pas osé ! Lucius Malefoy ! L'exemple que tu donnes à notre fils. Manges tes concombres.

- Je les ai mangé, » se releva son mari en se tenant droit, la tête haute et le regard hautain.

C'est à ce moment là que sa serviette tomba sur le sol, révélant sa portion de concombre non consommé.

« Lucius Malefoy ! » s'écria sa femme.

Elle ne put rien dire de plus avant que des concombres s'écrasent sur elle et son mari. Le petit diable avait trouvé plus amusant de lancer ses concombres que de les manger.

Et ils étaient qu'à l'entrée. Le plat principal n'avait pas encore était servi.


	15. Billet

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**billet**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Les personnages sont à J.K.R

* * *

Poudlard avait accueilli de nombreux nouveaux élèves quelques jours plus tôt et retrouvait ses anciens étudiants. La rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu il y a peu. Tous se remettaient peu à peu au rythme scolaire et retrouvaient leurs amis après deux mois de séparation.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas échappé pas à la règle des retrouvailles. La guerre étant terminé depuis l'année précédente, Hermione avait passé ses vacances en compagnie de ses parents. Ron avait été avec sa famille rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. Harry avait préféré rester en Angleterre. Les lettres avaient donc été le seul contact entre eux durant tout ce temps. Cela avait été difficile pour Ron et Hermione, en couple, de rester loin l'un de l'autre si longtemps.

Avec la rentrée, l'anniversaire d'Hermione avait approché.

Ses amis lui souhaitèrent joyeusement en lui offrant leur cadeau le jour même. Elle fut contente devant ceux ci. Chacun s'étant dépassé pour l'occasion.

En remontant vers la salle commune, le soir même après le repas, Harry s'interrogea sur le présent qu'elle avait reçu de la part de ses parents. Hermione répondit les yeux brillants qu'elle avait eut des billets pour le concert d'une chanteuse moldues qu'elle aimait écouter.

Personne avait remarqué qu'un blond, derrière eux, avait perçu un morceau de la discussion, sans toute fois tout entendre et comprendre.

Dès le lendemain matin, une rumeur circulait dans Poudlard : Hermione avait reçu un billet doux de son petit ami avec qui elle avait passé ses vacances. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait de Victor Krum.

Lorsque Ron appris cela, il entra dans une colère noir, devant toute la grande salle. Il finit par sortir furieux de la pièce sans écouter ce qu'Hermione avait à dire, après avoir rompu avec sa petite amie. Elle avait été surprise de ces accusations. D'où venait elle ? Même si elle avait été loin de Ron durant les vacances, elle ne se serait pas permise de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle était avec Ron. De plus, elle avait reçu aucun billet pour son anniversaire, si ce n'est les billets pour le concert. Elle comprit : quelqu'un avait dû savoir qu'elle avait eu des billets, mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus et avait pensé à des billets doux.

Harry s'était lancé à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé de sa place, ne voulant pas répondre aux accusations infondés du rouquin.

Elle se demandait qui avait bien put lancer cette rumeur. Si elle mettait la main sur celui ci, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui ferait.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un blond à la table des serpentards n'avait cessé de la fixer. Il tentait de cacher son sourire. Hermione et Ron n'étaient plus ensemble, il avait plus de chance de sortir avec la fille. Bien sur, lorsqu'il avait lancé la rumeur, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, ayant mal compris la conversation. Mais il était content qu'Hermione n'ait trouvé personne durent les vacances.

Celle ci finit par se lever, et regagner sa salle de cours. Elle espérait se retrouver le plus tard possible devant Ron, auquel il faudrait expliquer que rien dans la rumeur est vrai.

Il y a quand même une différence entre un billet de concert et un billet doux ! rumina t-elle.


	16. Gâteau

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**gâteau**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Drago regarda le calendrier : 19 septembre. Hermione Granger avait un an de plus ce jour là.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble peu avant leur sortie de Poudlard, après la fin de la guerre, il y a trois ans maintenant.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite maison à la campagne, du coté moldu, peu après. Des modifications avaient néanmoins été effectués afin que la magie puisse être utilisée, sans qu'elle soit perceptible par ceux qui ne connaissait pas l'existence des sorciers.

Tous deux avaient appris de cette vie : Hermione utilisait maintenant la magie pour quelques taches ménagères, alors que Drago savait se servir de l'électroménager moldu tel que la cafetière ou le four.

Tous deux avait pris l'habitude de faire leur course dans le supermarché du coin, en voiture. Ils allaient travailler, en transplanant. Ils avaient tous deux un petit emploi au ministère de la magie, dans des services différents.

Hermione était partie tôt dans la journée travailler, alors que Drago était en repos ce jour.

Il avait prévu de faire une petite surprise à sa femme. Tout devait être parfait. Il s'était rendu au traiteur le plus proche afin de réserver deux repas complet, qui devait lui être livrés durant l'après midi.

Mais un problème s'imposa à lui : il n'avait pas de gâteau ! Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Il se rendit au supermarché le plus proche, et se dirigea directement dans le rayon des pâtisseries. Mais là, un problème survint : il n'y avait plus aucun gâteau ! Tous avaient déjà été acheté. Il demanda à un vendeur, et on lui précisa qu'il n'en avait plus. Il devait aller dans un autre magasin pour en avoir.

Il se rendit donc à la patisserie la plus proche, la seule qu'il connaissait. Mais en arrivant devant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de gâteau !

Il rentra donc, dépité, chez lui. Il tourna un moment en rond. Il lui fallait un gâteau. Il en avait déjà fait un, une fois avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à en refaire un, mais il pouvait toujours tenter.

Il chercha donc le livre de cuisine de sa petite amie. Il finit par le trouver dans le troisième tiroir, en dessous de papier. Il trouva rapidement la recette qu'il avait déjà fait : un succulent gâteau au chocolat.

Il sortit tous les ingrédients : farine, sucre, fécule, œuf et sans oublier le chocolat.

Il pesa correctement les ingrédients. Il mélangea le sucre avec les jaune d'œufs. Une fois la pâte devenue très claire, il put mettre la farine et la fécule. Les blancs d'œufs furent montés en neige magiquement, et le chocolat fondu.

Tout s'était bien passé. Drago était fier de lui. Il le mit dans le four durant une heure.

Le temps passé, il le sortit. Le gateau lui semblait bizarre : il était moins épaix que dans son souvenir.

Il le démoula néanmoins, avant que le traiteur sonne à la porte.

Il prépara rapidement la table, avec une petite nappe verte, et des chandeliers bleus. Il n'oublia pas les assiettes blanches et les couverts.

Sa femme fut surprise lorsqu'elle rentra. Ils passèrent à table. Tout allait bien. Le repas du traiteur était très bon. Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'au moment où arriva le moment de servir le gâteau.

Drago avait expliqué à sa femme son parcours pour avoir un gâteau, et enfin, fait lui même.

Il le coupa. Hermione en pris une bouchée. Mais la recracha aussitôt. Un morceau atterrit sur la chemise blanche de Drago.

Elle s'exclama : « Mais c'est salé ! »

Drago prit un air perdu. Il avait peut être mélangé le sucre et le sel. Voilà pourquoi le gâteau lui semblait bizarre.

La prochaine fois, il s'y prendra à l'avance pour commander son gâteau, et fera attention aux étiquettes sur les boites des aliments.


	17. Tableau

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**tableau**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Walburga Black était une noble. Elle était née dans une grande famille de sang pur. Elle s'était par la suite mariée avec un autre sang pur, et avait eu deux enfants de ce mariage imposé par ses parents dès son plus jeune âge.

Elle ne s'était jamais opposée à son père et sa mère. Elle leur devait le respect. C'était eux qui lui avait tout appris. Elle avait donc était très docile durant son enfance, retenant tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Lorsqu'elle entra à Poudlard, dans la maison des serpentards. Elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas faire par ses camarades. Elle développa son caractère au fur et à mesure des années.

À la fin de ses études, elle épousa directement Orion Black. Tout se passa bien dans les premiers temps, mais cela dégénéra bien vite après la naissance de leur premier enfant, Sirius. Celui ci pleurait beaucoup, comme tous les nourrissons, empêchant la femme de dormir la nuit. Cela l'irrita au plus haut points. Elle commença à crier sur tout.

Cela s'intensifia avec l'arrivée de Regulus.

Elle criait pour un rien.

Sirius et Regulus finirent par entrer à Poudlard. Ils furent soulagés de ne plus entendre leur mère crier en permanence. À ce moment là, la femme déplaça ses cris vers son mari.

Un tableau d'elle fut peint, et installé dans le hall d'entrée.

Son mari ne la supportait plus. La mort fini par le toucher, laissant Walburga seule avec Kreattur, son elfe de maison.

Celui ci supporta durant de nombreuses années les plaintes de sa maitresse. Et lorsque la grande faucheuse vint la chercher, l'elfe se retrouva seul dans la grande maison. N'ayant plus de repère, il suivit les ordres que lui donnaient le tableau peint des années plus tôt. Il se mit à passer de nombreuses heures par jour devant celui ci. Parfois des jours consécutifs complets. Le ménage commença à ne plus être fait. Kreattur continuait de recevoir l'éducation de sa maitresse.

Lorsque l'ordre du Phoenix vint s'installer dans la maison. Kreattur pu parler moins souvent la journée à celle avec qui il avait passé de nombreuses années. Elle insultait beaucoup ceux qui avait élu domicile dans sa maison. Peu de monde respectait l'elfe. Sous l'influence du tableau, c'est normal qu'il se rendit dans la demeure Malefoy. Et à cause de cela qu'il mentit à Harry lorsque celui ci apparut dans la cheminée afin de savoir si Sirius était présent.

Si le tableau de Walburga Black n'avait pas existé, Sirius Black serait peut être encore vivant ...


	18. Sport

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**sport**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année faisait face à une vingtaine d'élèves qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans. « Il est très important pour votre santé de faire de l'exercice physique quotidiennement. Si nous n'en faites pas suffisamment, vous risquez d'avoir plusieurs problèmes plus tard. »

Après ces mots, leur enseignante leur demanda de faire un exposé sur un sport de leur choix, qu'ils devaient présenter deux semaines plus tard.

Un brouhaha se produisit à la suite de cette annonce. Tous étaient impatients ou inquiets de faire ce travail. Les conversations s'orientèrent dans tous les sens, et la professeur eut du mal à faire revenir le calme.

Mais celui ci revint finalement, et tous les élèves purent sortir en récréation.

Le soir même, une grande discussion eut lieu entre Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Celui ci cherchait un sport sur lequel il pouvait faire son exposé. Il avait bien sur pensé à la chasse au Harry, mais il craignait que son institutrice n'accepte pas ce sujet. Le garçon brun était en train de préparer le repas du soir dans la cuisine.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, et le jour des exposés arriva.

Une petite fille brune vint présenter le handball. Tout se déroula convenablement. La professeur lui quelques petites remarque.

Harry fut le second à passer. Il donna beaucoup d'information sur l'athlétisme.

À sa suite, le cyclisme, le football, le handball, le rugby, le volley, la gymnastique, la natation, le judo, l'alpinisme, le karaté, la boxe, le patinage artistique et le ski furent présentés.

Dudley fut le dernier à passer en présentant le sport automobile.

Une fois que tous eurent présentés leur exposé, l'enseignante prit la parole pour demander quel était le sport qu'il valait mieux pratiquer pour conserver une bonne santé.

Dudley défendit aussitôt le sport automobile. Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'enseignante lui expliqua que ce sport faisait juste fonctionner les bras. Ce n'était donc pas cela qu'il fallait pratiquer pour conserver la forme. La marche était plus utile que la conduite.

Harry défendit l'athlétisme. Cette fois ci, tous le corps était solicité. Mais tous apprirent qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de participer à de grande course pour être en bonne santé.

Personne n'avait pensé à parler de la marche. Alors que c'est un exercice physique, simple à pratiquer, peu cher, et qui permet de rester en forme.


	19. Conviction

Cet OS est écrit pour la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Conviction**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cadeau pour Pucikat.

* * *

Sirius avait toujours agit selon ses convictions.

Lorsqu'il était encore un jeune enfant insouciant, il avait rapidement trouvé ce qui était bien ou mal pour lui. Ses parents lui disait de ne pas s'approcher des moldus et des sangs de bourbes comme ils les appelaient, mais lui s'entendait très bien avec la fille d'une des voisines. Il ne voyait pas la différence entre lui et elle malgré qu'on lui disait qu'elle était inférieure à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas jouer et parler avec elle, alors qu'il s'amusait très bien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait fini par continuer de la voir régulièrement, en cachette, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Celle ci ne se fit pas sans problème. Il avait fini par comprendre que la seule différence entre les sorciers et les moldus étaient que les sorciers pouvaient lancer des sortilèges contrairement aux moldus. Rien d'autre les séparait. Les moldus avaient réussi à contourner toutes les difficultés avec brio en inventant de nombreuses machines, tel que les véhicules à deux roues qui faisait du bruit qu'il adorait regarder rouler sur la route depuis sa chambre. Il n'avait guère réussi à trouver une différence entre les sang pur, les sang mêlés et les nés moldus. Il s'était opposé de nombreuses fois à ses parents à cause de ces constatations dont il avait fait une conviction.

À Poudlard, la foi en ses convictions qui lui donnait le courage d'affronter sa famille fut l'une des choses qui lui permis d'obtenir sa place à Gryffondor. Dans cette maison, il put continuer de grandir et s'épanouir tout en respectant ce qu'il pensait. Le début fut un peu difficile car il lui fallut du temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait longuement imaginé, mais il s'y fit assez rapidement.

Il devint vite ami avec Peter Pettigrow qui occupait son dortoir. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour réussir à créer une amitié avec James Potter car celui ci se méfiait de lui. Etant un sang pur, il devait connaître un peu l'histoire des Black. Mais l'innocence de l'enfance permis à une solide amitié de naître. Remus Lupin fut le plus difficile à approcher. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ce garçon évitait tous les contacts humains, qu'il avait peur.

C'est lorsqu'ils découvrirent que le châtain était un loup garou qu'ils comprirent la raison de ce comportement. Ce fait fit peur à Sirius, mais rapidement il comprit que Remus était dangereux uniquement une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Le reste du temps, il était le gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche qu'il côtoyait depuis un an. La conviction que les lycanthropes étaient des personnes normales la plupart du temps s'ajouta à la longue liste des convictions qu'il avait déjà.

C'est cette conviction qui lui permit de réussir à devenir l'un des plus jeunes animagus de tous les temps, sans avoir été aidé par une personne expérimentée, en même temps que James et Peter, lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard grâce à l'amitié.

Cette année marqua également un changement dans sa famille. Ce fut cet été là qu'il dit définitivement adieu à sa famille, provoquant sa disparition de l'arbre généalogique familial. Ses parents mirent la goutte d'eau en trop dans le vase prêt à déborder, provoquant ainsi son débordement. Ses disputes avec eux étaient de plus en plus violentes et il décida de quitter le foyer qui l'avait vu vivre ses premières années, non sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait que c'était la seul chose à faire et que cela serait arrivé tôt ou tard, mais c'est toujours douloureux de quitter ceux qui nous ont élevé.

Il se réfugia chez son meilleur ami où il fut chaleureusement accueilli. L'ambiance chaleureuse lui permit de penser de moins en moins à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ce fut durant cette période qu'il se posa des questions sur la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers James. Tout le monde les prenait pour des frères de cœur, ce qu'ils étaient. Mais peut être aurait-il voulu plus que cela. Mais sa conviction lui dicta de rien dire, et continuer ainsi. Le fait que James parlait très souvent de Lily Evans l'aida beaucoup à conserver cette ligne de conduite en renforçant sa conviction que rien d'autre que l'amitié pouvait exister entre eux. Il ne sut jamais plus que ce que James lui disait régulièrement : Avec Remus et Peter, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, les maraudeurs, les farceurs craint par les professeurs et élèves, ceux que beaucoup adorait mais détestait en même temps lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient victimes d'une blague, haït par beaucoup de serpentards.

Il resta le meilleur ami de James. C'est ainsi qu'il devint le témoin de James lors du mariage de ce dernier avec Lily. Par la suite, il fut heureux d'être le parrain de leur enfant, Harry. Il lui donna tout ce qu'il pouvait afin que le petit soit le plus comblé des enfants en temps de guerre.

Car la guerre grognait à leur porte. Ils étaient plus en danger que jamais. Il fallut rapidement désigner un gardien des secrets pour pouvoir appliquer le sort de Fidelitas, qui pouvait protéger la demeure de la famille Potter. Un soir, peu après que le couple lui ait parlé de cela tout en lui demandant d'accepter d'être le gardien du secret, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Voldemort penserait tout de suite que c'était Sirius le gardien. Il valait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui exerce ce rôle. Dans ses deux autres amis, il pensa que c'était le frêle Peter qui avait le moins de risque de les trahir. Suivant sa conviction, il exposa son idée au couple, tout en berçant doucement son filleul.

Le couple finit par accepter après une longue discussion houleuse. C'est peu de temps après cette réunion que Peter devint le gardien du secret. Il fallut moins d'un mois pour que James et Lily meurent, assassiné par Voldemort alors qu'Harry réussit à lui faire perdre une partie de ses pouvoirs pendant un certain temps.

Sirius fut envoyé à Azkaban après cette nuit là, le monde sorcier pensant que c'était lui le gardien du secret et donc le traître. Sa conviction d'être innocent lui permit de résister au pouvoir des détraqueurs pendant un long moment.

Lorsqu'il vit une photo de la famille Weasley avec Peter sous sa forme animagi, il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec James. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le fils de celui ci risquer sa vie en étant si près de Peter. Il rassembla toute sa force et son amour et put réussir à s'enfuir de la prison des sorciers. Il regagna ensuite l'Angleterre. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour réussir à rencontrer Remus, mais peu pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant.

Par la suite, il put apprendre à connaître Harry. Lorsque Voldemort revint, il réintégra l'ordre du Phœnix tout en restant enfermé dans l'ancienne maison de sa famille qui lui appartenait.

Alors qu'Harry était en cinquième année, il ne put que suivre ses convictions en allant aider son filleul qui lui rappelait tant James, mais qui était en même temps tellement différent. Il prit un malin plaisir à se battre contre sa cousine Bellatrix, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à un sort vert qu'elle lui lança alors qu'il riait. Il finit par tomber à travers le voile. Il était mort, mais il était heureux, il avait suivit ses convictions jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Il était mort en se battant pour ce qu'il croyait juste.


	20. Prison

Cet OS est écrit pour la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**prison**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Toutes les personnes les connaissant savaient que James et Lily étaient heureux et ne pouvaient se passer trop longtemps l'un de l'autre, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Ils avaient mis longtemps à se mettre ensemble, mais cela leur avait permis de mieux se connaître, tout en examinant la personnalité de l'autre.

Jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, ils étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu et ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre.

À onze ans, ils étaient devenus des camarades de classe et colocataires, comme avec tous les autres gryffondors.

Avec le temps et leur caractère ne leur permettant pas de se laisser faire, ils finirent par ne pas être d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Ils se disputèrent de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus souvent. Les mois passant, le moindre petit détail put devenir un sujet de discorde.

James finit néanmoins par se lasser de toujours se disputer avec Lily et la laissa tranquille progressivement. Mais la fille ne voulait pas oublier et pardonner le comportement que le garçon avait eu depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Il fallut plusieurs années pour que Lily tire un trait sur cette longue période et accepte de donner une seconde chance au brun. Il finirent par devenir ami avant que la fille accepte la proposition de James de sortir avec elle, après avoir refusé de nombreuses fois.

C'est presque naturellement qu'ils se marièrent, alors que la guerre étaient de plus en plus présente dans leur vie. Ils avaient terminé leur étude et intégré l'ordre du Phœnix afin de pouvoir combattre Voldemort et ses partisans.

Lily avait fini par tomber enceinte. Après quelques temps, elle appris qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Elle allait être maman alors que James allait être papa.

Le temps passa encore. La grossesse se déroulait correctement. Aucun problème n'avait été détecté. La grossesse touchait bientôt à sa fin. Une césarienne fut programmée afin de faire sortir les deux fœtus. Lily était anxieuse, mais en même temps contente que ce jour arrive.

L'anesthésie et le début de l'intervention se déroula très bien. Le premier enfant fut sortit. Mais le second fut difficile à extraire. Il était prisonnier. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'air libre, il était trop tard, le nourrisson était mort. Un sur deux avait survécu. Les pleurs furent au rendez vous, mais le couple se soutint et prénomma le survivant Harry. Le second fut enterré dans le jardin de Godric's Hallow lors d'une petite cérémonie.

La vie continua son cours, mais personne n'oublia l'existence de celui qui avait perdu la vie en même temps qu'il était né car il était resté prisonnier. Harry était déjà le survivant.


	21. Colère

Cet OS est écrit pour la quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**colère**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La colère. Bellatrix la connaissait parfaitement.

Toute petite, elle a commencé à faire des crises de colère. Pas la nourriture qu'elle souhaitait. Pas le jouet qu'elle désirait. Pas pouvoir faire ce dont elle rêvait. Tout était sujet pour susciter le courroux de la jeune fille.

Comme tout enfant, elle grandit. Avec l'âge, elle appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer son mécontentement quand elle voulait. Elle dompta donc sa colère et l'enfoui en elle. Elle la gardait néanmoins et la faisait ressortir quand elle en avait besoin.

Cette maîtrise lui permis d'être respectée à Poudlard, au sein de la maison Serpentard. Bien sur, son sang pur l'aida, mais son caractère fit beaucoup.

Elle finit par étudier la magie noire. Cet apprentissage était presque une obligation au sein de la famille Black à laquelle elle appartenait.

Toute l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu lui avait permis de développer une indifférence à l'égard des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Cette indifférence s'était peu à peu transformée en haine. Suite à plusieurs différend avec des moldus, elle accumula la colère à l'égard de cette catégorie de la population.

Celle ci lui permis de pouvoir tuer, sans subir le moindre remords. Elle tua, d'abord une personne, puis une autre. Le sang s'accumula sur ses mains. Elle avait rejoint Lord Voldemort, celui que beaucoup craignaient et avaient fini par ne plus prononcer son nom.

Elle éprouva énormément de colère lorsqu'elle appris la disparition de ce maître qui le fascinait tant, après la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

Elle était tellement forte qu'elle se vengea sur Alice et Franck Londubat. Elle leur lança tellement de doloris qu'ils finirent par ne plus savoir qui ils étaient. Alors qu'elle était emmenée de force à Askaban, le couple était hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste dans un service qu'ils ne pourront jamais quitter.

La colère et la rancune lui permis de ne pas perdre la tête lors de son incarcération à Askaban, la terrible prison des sorciers.

Elle se battit avec force au coté du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'elle fut libérée.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver de la colère. Molly Weasley savait également en éprouver. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Bellatrix se battait contre sa fille accompagnée d'Hermione et Luna lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne put que laisser échapper toute sa colère. Quelques sorts plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, se prenait un avada kedavra de plein fouet.

Elle était morte à cause d'une colère. Sa mort provoqua la colère de son maître. La colère a tué beaucoup de monde, mais a également sauvée des vies...


	22. Bromance : désolé

Contrairement à tous les OS précédents (et surement les suivants), celui ci n'a pas été écrit pendant une nuit du FoF (même s'il pourrait correspondre au thème bromance). Je n'avais pas envie de créer une nouvelle histoire pour lui, alors je l'ai mis dans mon recueil.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Désolé...**

Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir. Peut être penses tu que je t'ai abandonné. Tu dois penser que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, mais je n'ai pas entièrement choisi cette situation.

Alors que nous étions encore jeune, peu après avoir fêté nos onze ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le début de notre relation a été houleux, les paroles de nos familles avaient eu une répercussion sur nos pensées. Qui pouvait penser qu'un Black et un Potter pouvait s'entendre ? Mais nous avons mis tous les préjugés de cotés et, grâce à l'innocence de l'enfance, nous avons commencé à nous parler.

Nous partagions le même dortoir en compagnie de Remus et Peter. Les discussions, tantôt sérieuses, tantôt frivoles, s'enchaînaient. Les premières blagues furent orchestrés. Les maraudeurs sont nés. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter : quatre garçons, quatre jeunes adolescents, quatre amis qui se sont jurés de l'être à la vie, à la mort. Nous étions inséparables.

Les années ont passés. Nous avons grandi. Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Nous n'avions plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble. Nous avons ris. Nous avons pleuré.

Plusieurs périodes de vacances ont eu lieu.

Nous avons fini par découvrir la lycanthropie de Remus. Il avait fait tout son possible pour nous le cacher, recelant d'inventivité afin de trouver des excuses les soirs de pleine lune : « Ma mère est malade, je dois aller la voir » ou « Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Nous l'avons longtemps observé avant d'entamer des recherches. C'est toi qui l'as découvert et nous l'as annoncé un jour au soir, en entrant dans le dortoir où Peter et moi nous trouvions « Remus est un loup garou » as tu dis directement. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et parlé par la suite afin de convenir de la conduite à adopter.

Peu de temps après, nous trouvions comment aider Remus. À partir de ce jour là, nous rassemblèrent toutes nos forces afin de devenir animagus. Cela fut loin d'être simple. Il fallut commencer par faire des recherches avant de passer à la pratique. Tout était extrêmement difficile, surtout que nous étions seuls. Quatre adolescents qui s'embarquent dans un projet fou, jamais réalisé auparavant, voilà ce que nous étions.

Mais nous étions déterminés. Notre persévérance et nos efforts finirent par payer lors de notre cinquième année : Peter, toi et moi avons réussi à nous transformer respectivement en rat, chien et cerf. La joie fut au rendez vous lorsque Peter réussi en dernier cet exploit. Sans se faire prendre, nous avons fêté l'événement à Pré-au-lard. Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard sont nés.

Nous avons continué à nous transformer très régulièrement les jours suivant. Nous furent prêt pour la pleine lune du mois de février. Avant de partir, Remus avait tenté, en vain de nous convaincre de ne pas venir : « Mais c'est dangereux », « Je pourrai vous tuer, « J'ai l'habitude d'être seul » furent tant d'argument qu'il avança. La nuit se déroula parfaitement bien une fois que nous nous sommes remis de la surprise de voir Remus sous forme de loup. Il était imposant, très imposant même. Nous n'avions jamais vu de loup garou auparavant et nous avons été surpris. Mais nous nous sommes bien vite habitué à Lunard, tout comme lui c'est habitué à Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver.

La fin de l'année arriva après avoir passé nos BUSEs, que nous avons tous eu haut la main. Nous avions énormément travaillé pour les réussir, mais peu le savait.

Durant les vacances suivantes, tu as frappé à la porte de mes parents. La nuit commençait à tomber depuis peu. C'est notre elfe de maison qui t'a ouvert.

« Est ce que James est là ? » Lui as tu demandé. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, j'étais devant toi en compagnie de mes parents. Des cernes ornaient tes yeux gris désertés de la lueur joueuse présente habituellement. Tes vêtements étaient froissés et parsemés de plusieurs taches.

En observant tes pieds, difficilement tu as avoué « Je me suis enfui de chez mes parents. » Ma mère t'a aussitôt pris dans ses bras en t'entraînant à l'intérieur. Nous avons beaucoup discuté ce soir là. D'abords avec mes parents, puis ensemble dans ma chambre. Tu as passé tout l'été chez mes parents, jusqu'au retour à Poudlard où nous entamions notre sixième année.

C'est durant cette année que ton oncle Alphard est mort. Le seul oncle que tu appréciais. La seule personne de ta famille, exceptée Andromeda, avec laquelle tu avais gardé contact. Le choc de l'annonce fut rude malgré que tu savais qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Les larmes furent au rendez vous.

Tu n'as pas voulu nous le dire directement. En rentrant, tu t'es directement assis sur ton lit en ouvrant la dernière revue sur le quidditch. Ton visage exprimait aucun sentiment. C'est un « ça va ? », question bateau utilisée pour lancer une conversation, prononcé par Peter qui te fit dire, les larmes aux yeux « J'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda. Mon oncle Alphard est mort hier soir ». La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible.

Peter, Remus et moi avons été surpris de cette annonce. Lorsque tu as senti que tu allais craquer, tu as fermé les rideaux de ton lit. Nous avons respecté ton choix de rester seul. Nous savions que, le moment venu, tu viendrai nous voir. Et c'est ce que tu fis. Nous avons longuement discuté.

L'enterrement, où tu pu lui dire au revoir une dernière fois et discuter avec ta cousine, te fut bénéfique même s'il a été très difficile. Il n'est jamais facile d'accepter la mort d'un proche.

Les jours et les mois passèrent. L'année se termina. Grâce à l'héritage de ton oncle, tu avait pu trouver une maison pour l'été, afin de ne pas abuser de la gentillesse de mes parents. Nous nous sommes vu régulièrement pendant cette période, avant d'entamer notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Durant celle ci, nous avons tenté de profiter au mieux de notre dernière année d'étudiant. Les blagues s'enchaînaient, pour le plus grand malheur de Lily qui avait enfin accepté de sortir avec moi. Bien vite, nous avons dû passer nos ASPICs et quitter la sécurité de Poudlard. Mes parents sont morts entre temps. Ce fut une période très difficile pour moi, et tu fut là pour me soutenir.

Nous nous sommes tous engagés dans la guerre au coté de l'ordre du Phœnix, afin de combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Pendant ce temps, tous les deux suivions notre formation d'auror. Elle était très difficile, mais nous étions motivée. En plus, nous étions ensemble pour nous soutenir.

Lily a finit par tomber enceinte. Harry est né. « Un mini-James » fut la première réflexion que tu fit lorsque tu le vit. Ta joie fut immense lorsque je t'ai demandé d'être son parrain. Jamais je n'ai regretté ce choix. Tu as été un parrain exceptionnel, Harry t'adorai et tu le faisait rire. Au grand désespoir de Lily qui rouspétait lorsque tu le prenait sur ton dos, sous forme de Patmol.

La guerre prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Voldemort gagnait de la puissance, terrorisant les sorciers et les moldus qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Mais malgré tout ça, nous étions heureux. Nous ne profitions pas autant de la vie que nous l'aurions souhaité, mais nous étions tous ensemble, uni.

Un jour pluvieux, dans les premiers jours d'août, Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester avec Lily, Franck et Alice après une réunion de l'ordre. Il commença son discours par « Vous êtes en danger. » Sous nos air sceptique, tout le monde étant en danger du fait de la guerre, il continua en expliquant son entrevue avec Sibylle Trealawey et la prophétie qu'elle avait faite. Il n'avait pas souhaité nous avertir avant.

Dès ce jour, il fallut prendre des mesures de protection. On nous parla du sort de fidélitas, et je te choisi comme gardien. Dans un premier temps tu acceptas. Mais bien vite tu proposas de prendre un autre maraudeur afin de leurrer Voldemort. « Prends quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis et tout le monde le sait. Jamais Voldemort imaginera que tu puisses choisir quelqu'un d'autre que moi comme gardien » as tu expliqué. Avec Lily, notre choix se porta donc sur Peter.

Nous avons informé Peter et tout organisé sans avertir Albus Dumbledore. Rapidement, le sort de fidelitas a été lancé. Mais bien vite, nous avons commencé à douter : Avions nous fait le bon choix en choisissant Peter, et non rester sur notre première impression de te prendre ? Nous étions au courant qu'une personne avait rejoint Voldemort, mais nous ignorions son identité.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, nous regrettions notre choix : Voldemort faisait exploser notre porte avant de me tuer, peu avant Lily. Il n'a pas réussi à faire de mal à Harry, qui a réussi à réduire ses pouvoirs.

En mourant, je t'ai laissé seul dans le monde des vivants. Je t'ai abandonné. J'espère que tu sais que j'aurai préféré rester avec toi, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. On se retrouvera.


	23. Inspiration

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème** "inspiration"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Ron était depuis une heure devant son devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Comme souvent, il s'y était pris au dernier moment alors qu'il avait eu les consigne une semaine avant. Il avait de bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir commencé avant : il avait été occupé avec les entraînements de quidditch, le match les opposants aux Serdaigle approchait. En plus, il sortait depuis peu avec Hermione, il lui avait donc consacré du temps. Il n'avait pas abandonné Harry, son meilleur ami, et ses autres amis tel que Neville, Dean ou Seamus. Il avait surveillé sa petite sœur, Ginny, qui se rapprochait trop, selon lui, d'un garçon de son année.

Il avait donc bien été occupé cette semaine. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'était pas seul à ne pas avoir clos son travail. Harry était en effet à ses cotés en train de se casser la tête sur le même travail. Hermione avait fini le sien depuis quatre jours, lorsque les garçons étaient en entraînement de quidditch. Elle était en train de lire un épais livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la journée à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque vingt trois heures sonna, les garçons n'avaient pas bougé de place. Ils avaient ajouté quelques lignes sur leur travail, mais étaient loin d'avoir terminé de noircir le parchemin.

De nombreuses personnes montaient se coucher, alors que d'autre restaient à discuter ou les regardaient avec envie car ils ne pouvaient y aller puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fini un devoir.

Ron soupira. Jamais, ils n'arriveraient à clore ce travail.

" Il nous faut l'aide d'Hermione, s'exclama Harry d'un coup.

- Je sais. Mais elle ne veut pas. Elle dis que nous aurions dû nous y prendre plus tôt, que c'est de notre faute si on ne l'a pas fini à temps.

- C'est ta petite amie, tu pourrais tenter de la convaincre.

- Elle ne veut pas que nous copions ses devoirs si nous aurions pu les faire par nous même, soupira le rouquin.

- Tu as qu'à lui dire que nous nous en inspirons. Nous ne le copierons pas.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. C'est qu'il y a peut être un peu d'intelligence sous cette cicatrice." Ron arborait un grand sourire. Harry rit de l'entrain de son ami. Il s'était levé pour aller vers sa petite amie.

"Hermione ? interrogea t-il doucement lorsqu'il arrivera à ses coté.

- C'est bien moi. Que veux tu, Ron ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de finaliser ton devoir de métamorphose ?

- C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler, commença le garçon.

- Laisse moi deviner : tu veux que je te prête mon devoir pour que toi et Harry puissiez le recopier. Je t'ai déjà dis non.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous voulons bien ton devoir, mais nous ne voulons pas le copier, nous voulons juste nous en inspirer. Ron avait baissé la tête à ses mots.

- Vous en inspirer ? Vous vous moquez de moi là, s'insurgea la fille.

- Pas du tout, Hermione chérie, tu sais bien que j'oserai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Ne tente pas de me prendre par les sentiments, ça ne marchera pas, Ronald Weasley.

- Mais Hermione, nous n'y arriverons pas. On a besoin de toi,

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? questionna Hermione.

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller d'espoir : un baiser ?

- D'accord, mais vous faites que vous en inspirer. Je ne veux pas vous recopiez.

- C'est d'accord. Merci, il est où ? Demanda t-il, prêt à sauter partout tellement il était heureux.

- Je vais le chercher, mais avant je veux ma récompense."

Après avoir embrassé sa petite amie, Ron retourna auprès d'Harry fier de lui : ils allaient peut être trouver l'inspiration sur ce devoir...


	24. Détail

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème** "détail"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Pour la plupart des gens, cela était un simple détail. Mais pour elle, la grande devineresse, cela était plus que ça. Personne ne semblait la croire. Jamais personne ne l'avait cru, mais personne ne voyait ce qu'elle voyait.

Pourtant, elle savait que c'était vrai. Ce chien était noir. Personne avait fait attention à ce détail. Noir est la couleur du Sinistros. Elle avait vu un Sinistros juste à coté d'Harry Potter. Il était donc en danger de mort. Tout le monde avait pu apercevoir un chien noir à coté du garçon juste avant qu'il monte dans le Poudlard express.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'un présage de mort flottait au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister de lire l'avenir dans sa boule de cristal, puis dans les feuilles de thés. Elle obtenait toujours la même réponse : la mort était proche, il allait mourir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son cours lors de sa troisième année, elle était plus proche que jamais. Le Sinistros était apparu. Et il était toujours là, deux ans plus tard. Tous pensait que la couleur du pelage du chien était un simple détail, mais elle savait bien que non. Le noir était le pire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour ce garçon. La mort l'attendait.

La chose à laquelle Sibylle n'avait pas pensé est que tout le monde meurt un jour.

Elle était une grande voyante qui croyait au Sinistros, personne ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle faisait attention à des détails comme la couleur d'un chien.


	25. Course

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"course"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Le mariage entre Harry et Ginny approchait. C'était la course. Il restait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Dans trois jours, ils pourront se reposer.

Les invitations avaient été envoyé, ils avaient reçu les réponses. Une centaine de personne allait faire le déplacement.

Le ministère était averti. Une grande salle avait été réservé. Le plan de table était prêt. De nombreuses décorations attendaient d'être déposés aux endroits prévus.

Le traiteur avait été choisi, il devait préparer le repas et venir en compagnie de plusieurs serveuses qui assureraient le service.

Tous ensemble, ils avaient été faire les courses pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaire au traiteur. Ils avaient réussi à tout trouver. Rien ne manquait, que ce soit les œufs, la viande, les pommes de terres, les apéritifs, les gâteaux, les boissons alcoolisés ou non.

Tout avait donc été bien organisé. Mais il y avait un problème : Ginny faisait très souvent, presque quotidiennement, des courses en balai en compagnie d'Harry. C'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avant la tombée de la nuit.

Cela avait eu une répercussion : les futurs mariés avaient perdu un peu de poids. Leur tenue n'était plus adapté à leur taille.

D'un sortilège, le costume d'Harry put revenir à sa taille. Ginny avait plus de problème avec sa robe. Celle ci ne pouvait tolérer aucun charme sous peine de perdre en beauté. Il fallait donc lui en trouver une autre, ce qui n'était pas simple du tout en trois jours. Molly n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec ses belles filles.

C'est pour cela que Molly courait encore sur le chemin de traverse alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle entra dans une énième boutique. La commerçante lui assura qu'il était possible d'avoir une robe dans les temps, si Ginny venait le lendemain matin. Molly allait peut être pouvoir arrêter de courir un petit peu.


	26. Habitude

Cet OS est écrit pour la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"habitude"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Le réveil sonnait à 7h30. Il était éteint aussitôt.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Hermione était debout. Elle allait dans la salle de bain où elle prenait une rapide douche et enfilait les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, avant de se laver les dents et de se coiffer les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle sortait, quinze minutes plus tard, Lavande prenait sa place. Elle finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle vérifiait que toutes ses affaires étaient bien dans son sac, afin d'être sur d'avoir oublier aucun livre de cours.

Vers huit heures, elle descendait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle lisait un livre en attendant Harry et Ron. En fonction du temps qu'ils avaient mis à se lever, elle les attendait entre une et vingt minutes.

Une fois le trio réunit, ils se rendaient à la grande salle où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Environ quinze minutes avant la prise des cours, ils se levaient pour se rendre devant la salle de classe.

Les cours s'enchaînaient jusqu'à midi où ils prenaient leur repas. Le plus souvent, ils avaient le temps de déposer leurs affaires du matin dans leur dortoir afin d'avoir un sac moins lourd l'après midi.

Ils suivaient l'enseignement de leur professeur jusqu'à dix sept heures. Après cela, Ron et Harry retournaient souvent dans leur salle commune pendant qu'Hermione allait à la bibliothèque, sauf lorsqu'elle se décidait de les accompagner faire une promenade dans le parc.

Elle retrouvait ses amis pour le repas, et les accompagnait jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor où ils ne se quittaient plus. En fonction de leur fatigue, ils allaient se coucher à des heures qui différaient d'un jour à l'autre.

Tout commença comme d'habitude ce jour là, jusqu'au moment où elle se rendait à la bibliothèque.

Elle décida de changer ses habitudes afin de marcher un peu. Ses jambes étaient engourdis de la journée, et la marche l'aiderait à se décontracter tout en pensant au sujet que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné ce jour là. Elle changea donc son itinéraire, et emprunta un chemin plus long.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit un bruit de quelque chose qui claque. Elle entendit ensuite une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle du concierge "C'est bien ma mignonne. Tu es le soleil de ma vie, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi."

Une autre voix, celle de Minerva McGonagall retentit "Argus, je suis si content de te voir". Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il allait se dire qu'elle se dépêcha de repartir en sens inverse et rentra directement à la salle commune, provoquant les questions d'Harry et Ron.

Elle ne sut jamais que Miss Teigne venait de découvrir un repaire de bombabouse, et que Minerva souhaitait voir le concierge car elle voulait lui confier des élèves en retenue le soir même.


	27. Travail

Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée mondiale du travail, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Le Forum francophone est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris). Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en mettant une review.

* * *

On peut dire que William Arthur Weasley ne possédait pas un poil dans la main. Il ne rechignait jamais devant une tâche, même si parfois il aurait préféré faire autre chose que ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il faut dire qu'il était l'aîné d'une famille de sept enfants. Très tôt, il avait donc été habitué à surveiller ses frères. Il aidait ses parents du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne rechignait pas à mettre la table ou à essuyer la vaisselle. Parfois, il décidait de se rebeller et faisait une petite crise afin de se faire remarquer, comme tous les enfants, mais cette dissidence ne durait jamais longtemps.

Il fut très sérieux à l'école, apprenant consciencieusement ses leçons et rendant ses devoirs à l'heure. Molly, sa mère, y veillait. Il continua de travailler convenablement lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard. Bien sur, il avait des matières où il était meilleur que dans d'autres. Par exemple, il excellait en sortilège mais avait du mal à réussir une potion convenablement.

Son travail fut récompensé. Il devint préfet lors de sa cinquième année, puis préfet en chef deux ans plus tard. Il sortit diplômé avec honneur de Poudlard où il avait passé sept ans de sa vie d'adolescent. Il quittait les bancs de l'école et entrait dans la vie active.

Il se rendit compte que trouver un emploi n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abords. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Bien sur, il avait des matières préférés. Bien sur, il avait longuement réfléchi aux métiers qu'il pourrait exercer. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait éliminé plusieurs professions mais la liste des possibilités était encore longue.

Il avait donc envoyé des curriculum vitae un peu partout dans la partie sorcière de l'Angleterre, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait d'embaucher quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'expérience professionnelle. Il n'avait pas souhaité aller dans le monde moldu, il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, même s'il savait beaucoup de chose sur eux, principalement à cause de son père. Il avait toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier, il avait trop de différence entre les deux côtés pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire repérer par des moldus.

Il était motivé à trouver. Travailler dur ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait pas envie de rester en permanence chez ses parents, ou dans une maison qu'il trouverait, à se tourner les pouces. Bien sur, sa mère n'avait pas d'emploi à l'extérieur, mais il considérait qu'elle travaillait quand même : élever autant d'enfants était un vrai boulot, surtout avec des garnements comme Fred et George.

Il avait pour slogan "quand on veut, on peut." Il était motivé à travailler. Sa motivation finit par payer lorsque la banque Gringotts le contacta pour un entretien. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour un mission en Égypte. Bill accepta. Il allait être loin de sa famille, mais il allait travailler et découvrir d'autre chose que ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il allait apprendre beaucoup de chose, et se perfectionner en sortilège.


	28. Famille

Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée internationale de la famille, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Le Forum francophone est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris). Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en mettant une review.

* * *

On ne choisit pas le lieu de notre naissance. On ne choisi pas nos parents. On ne choisit pas d'avoir des frères ou sœurs biologiques. On ne choisit pas sa famille lorsque l'on vient au monde.

Au fil des ans, chacun va grandir. On va commencer à réfléchir. On va prendre nos propres décisions. On va continuer d'écouter nos parents, tenir compte de leur avis, mais c'est nous qui allons prendre la décision finale nous concernant.

En grandissant, chacun va se faire des amis, chacun va se créer une seconde famille. Une famille de cœur. Les membres de cette famille vont être modifiés tout au long de la vie pour des raisons divers. Certains seront rayés à cause d'une chose qu'ils auront fait et qui aura déplu, d'autres à cause du temps qui s'écoule, qui sépare tout le monde. Le temps est toujours le plus fort. Il gagne toujours.

Ron Weasley est le sixième garçon de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il a cinq frères aînés et une sœur cadette. Bien sur, avec autant d'enfants, la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours. Il faut de l'argent pour vivre et ils ont parfois du mal avec le maigre salaire qu'Arthur rapporte du ministère chaque mois. Mais ils sont heureux. Ils sont solidaires. Ils ont été élevé ensemble. Chaque départ du train rouge était un déchirement pour Ron lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas monter à l'intérieur. Il attendait le retour de ses frères avec impatience.

Malgré le grand nombre de frères qu'il possède, Ron s'est toujours senti un peu seul. Même s'il avait ses frères pour jouer, sa sœur à protéger. Ils partageaient de bons moments et de moins bons ensemble. Ron avait beaucoup appris en observant ses frères. Mais il était toujours seul.

Bill était trop peu présent à la maison. Il était entré à Poudlard un an après sa naissance. Il le connaissait que trop peu. Charlie avait été un peu plus présent, mais il était très vite parti à l'école des sorciers deux ans après Bill. Ron aimait que le jeune garçon lui raconte des histoires de dragons. Charlie savait beaucoup de chose sur les créatures magiques. En sa compagnie, il pouvait rêver.

Percy était beaucoup trop sérieux pour que Ron s'entende bien avec lui. La chose que Ron préférait chez ce frère là était de trouver le meilleur moyen de le mettre en colère. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas trop difficile. Il suffisait de lui cacher le livre qu'il lisait ou s'emparer du devoir qu'il écrivait.

Fred et George étaient ses complices pour ces délit là. Les jumeaux, de deux ans son aîné, étaient ceux dont Ron était le plus proche. Ils riaient ensemble. Ils mettaient en place de nombreux plans, plus ou moins tordus, plus ou moins utiles, qui réussissaient plus ou moins bien tous ensemble. Mais Ron se sentait un peu mis à l'écart dans leur relation. Les jumeaux avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Ils étaient nés ensemble. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Ils étaient deux mais formaient qu'un. Ils étaient connectés. Ron se sentait de trop en leur compagnie, il ne voulait pas s'imposer à eux. De toute façon, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas entièrement avec eux. Il était le premier victime de leurs farces. Il ne s'était jamais remis d'avoir retrouvé sa peluche transformé en une énorme araignée monstrueuse.

Il aimait bien Ginny, mais elle était plus jeune que lui, c'était une fille. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, il devait la protéger. Ron Weasley était donc seul dans sa grande fratrie.

Les années passèrent et il fêta son onzième anniversaire tant attendu. Le premier septembre, il put enfin monter dans le grand train rouge afin de se rendre à Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie était gigantesque. Il pouvait se perdre très facilement à l'intérieur durant les premiers temps. À l'intérieur de ce merveilleux château, il se sentait petit et bien seul.

Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Harry Potter. Ils se soutinrent. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement des conseils. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils restaient ensemble. Ils apprirent à se connaître. Au fil des mois, Ron finit par considérer Harry comme son frère. Il pouvait tout confier à ce dernier, tout comme Harry pouvait tout dire à Ron. Ils devinrent inséparable.

À leur duo s'était ajoutée Hermione Granger. Au début de leur première année, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec la jeune fille sérieuse et respectueuse du règlement. Après l'incident d'Halloween, dont ils se sentaient responsable, Ron et Harry avaient décidé d'apprendre à connaître la née-moldue. Ils finirent par former un trio soudé.

Harry était très sensible aux remarques de la brune. Il la considérait un peu comme la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, alors que Ron était un frère. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il ne voulait pas considérer les Dursley comme une famille. Ron avait une petite sœur. Il voyait Hermione comme une amie, pas comme une sœur.

À trois, ils vécurent de nombreuses choses dès leur première année qui se termina par l'épopée sous la trappe gardée par Touffu. Ils visitèrent également la chambre des secrets, apprirent les secrets des maraudeurs, triomphèrent aux tournois des trois sorciers, créèrent l'Armée Dumbledore afin de lutter contre Voldemort, se battirent aux coté de l'Ordre du Phœnix jusqu'à la bataille finale où le seigneur des ténèbres fut mis hors d'état de nuire. Ils gagnèrent la guerre. Ensemble. Ils étaient complémentaires. Ils étaient plus fort à trois. Ils formaient une famille, leur famille.

Ron et Hermione se mirent en couple. Harry et Ginny firent de même. Ron et Harry se considéraient toujours comme des frères. Ils étaient liés. Ils étaient des frères de cœur. Leur relations étaient d'autant plus forte qu'ils l'avaient choisi. On ne choisi pas sa famille biologique, mais on choisi sa famille de cœur.

Ils quittèrent Poudlard. Voldemort mangeait les mandragores par la racine. Ils entrèrent dans la vie professionnelle. Ils étaient toujours aussi proche.

Alors, lorsque Ron appris la mort d'Harry peu après qu'il ait fêté ses soixante ans, il ne put s'empêcher de le pleurer comme il l'avait fait pour Fred ou pour ses parents. Harry était le frère de Ron, quoi qu'en dise les gênes. Ils faisaient partis de la même famille.


	29. Orage

Cet OS est écrit pour la vingt-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"orage"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

On pouvait dire que Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas les orages.

Alors qu'il était encore un petit bambin en couche culotte, Drago se réfugiait seul dans son lit lorsqu'il entendait le tonnerre gronder à l'extérieur. Cela n'aurait été rien s'il y aurait eu que ce bruit qui arrivait quand l'on s'y attendait le moins. Lorsque l'orage était à plusieurs kilomètres, on ne l'entendait pas forcément à cause de l'agitation qui pouvait régner à l'intérieur de la demeure. Mais lorsque le phénomène météorologique se rapprochait de l'habitation, le son pouvait devenir assourdissant.

Ce que Drago détestait par dessous tout dans les orages, c'était la pluie. Elle était souvent présente, souvent violente. Les gouttes d'eau claquaient sans intermittence sur les vieux volets en bois du manoir Malefoy ou contre les fenêtres, faisant un boucan pire que le tonnerre. Le domaine était ancien et vaste. Le bruit se répercutait partout dans le manoir. Aucune pièce ne pouvait-être épargnée. Il aurait été facile pour des sorciers de l'envergure des Malefoy de lancer un sortilège qui imperméabilisait la demeure au bruit, mais le patriarche de la famille avait déclaré qu'il ne jetterait jamais ce genre de maléfice car le bruit permettait de conserver le charme de la vieille habitation.

À chaque fois qu'un orage surgissait, le petit garçon se réfugiait donc sous ses épaisses couettes, seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité à l'exception de l'endroit où était ses parents mais ces derniers n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire attention à lui à chaque fois qu'un orage éclatait. Les elfes pouvaient tenir compagnie au blond, mais le petit garçon n'aimait pas ces créatures depuis que l'un d'eux avait fait brûler son doudou fétiche sous ses yeux après avoir reçu un ordre de son père.

Grandir ne fit pas disparaître sa peur de l'orage. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure, il apprit se contrôler. Il faut dire que son père pouvait se montrer très convainquant lorsqu'il le voulait. Drago avait énormément de respect pour cet homme charismatique.

Il n'allait donc plus se cacher sous ses couvertures, sauf s'il était l'heure de dormir. Il restait donc assis, droit, sur sa chaise à faire ses devoirs ou occupations. Il faisait mine de ne plus avoir peur, alors qu'intérieurement il tremblait et espérait que l'orage prendrait bientôt fin. S'il le pouvait, il restait dans la pièce où il était. Les ombres et bruits étaient plus terrifiants lorsqu'on traversait le manoir.

Puis vint le moment où il fit son entrée à Poudlard. Durant l'hiver, il n'était pas rare que l'orage s'abatte sur le château. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face devant ses camarades de classe, il fit donc celui qui n'avait pas peur et se moquait de ceux qui étaient effrayés lorsqu'un tel phénomène climatique apparaissait. L'école des sorciers était plus vaste que le manoir Malefoy, elle était donc encore plus effrayante. Drago fit face, même s'il détestait les orages et que ceux ci continuaient de le terrifier.

Il finit par obtenir ses ASPICs et quitta l'école des sorciers. Il épousa Astoria Greengrass comme son père l'avait prévu. Il fallait un héritier afin de perpétuer la lignée Malefoy. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva enceinte. La grossesse se déroula convenablement. Bien vite, elle passa le terme des huit mois et demi.

C'était l'hiver. La nuit venait de tomber. L'orage grondait depuis une heure. Le couple s'était couché. Ils s'étaient blottis dans les bras de l'autre afin de se sentir moins seul, d'avoir moins peur. D'un coup, Astoria repoussa brusquement son époux. Elle avait perdu les eaux.

Durant le reste de la nuit, Drago n'entendit pas l'orage. Il avait prévenu rapidement le gynécomage qui était arrivé en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. L'accouchement avait eu lieu après plusieurs heures d'attente qui parurent durer une éternité au couple, mais qui passèrent en même temps rapidement.

Scorpius Malefoy est né durant une nuit d'hiver orageuse.

Depuis ce jour, Drago Malefoy n'a plus peur de l'orage. Il l'aime même. Il trouve le bruit de la pluie claquant sur les volets mélodieuses, les éclairs lumineuses belles, le tonnerre impressionnant. L'orage lui a donné un petit garçon. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait rêver.


	30. Psychose

Cet OS est écrit pour la trente-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Psychose"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Psychose, le mot avait été prononcé. Tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'Hermione, elle voyait les lèvres du psychiatre en face d'elle bouger mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Bien sur, elle s'était rendue compte depuis longtemps que son mari avait un problème, mais mettre un nom sur tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué lui faisait bizarre, cela rendait la chose plus réelle, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si la maladie n'existait pas.

Psychose, deux syllabes, un seul petit mot mais qui avait tant d'importance, Hermione n'avait pas imaginé tout ces troubles. Ron avait beau lui dire qu'il allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas.

Une minute, peut-être cinq, dix ou peut-être plus, Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps, après que ce mot avait été prononcé pour la première fois, la jeune femme vit le médecin se lever, l'entretien devait être terminé. Elle serra la main tendue du spécialiste avant de quitter le bureau, après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée à l'homme, la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu de cette rencontre était que son mari souffrait d'une psychose.

Après cinq ans de vie commune, elle était perdue. Elle aimait Ron, elle ne voulait pas le quitter comme elle aurait pu le faire dans cette circonstance, elle était décidée à le soutenir mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait été très vite : la tentative de suicide de Ron quatre jours plus tôt, son internement immédiat dans le service de psychiatrie de Sainte-Mangouste, plusieurs entretiens avec un psychiatre dans lesquels elle avait dû donner de nombreux détails sur le comportement du jeune homme. Et puis maintenant, ce mot psychose qui résumait tout, cette maladie qui était à l'origine de tout.

Elle n'était pas encore remise de cette annonce lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de son époux. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch et lui sourit dès qu'il la vit, il semblait aller bien. L'une des premières choses qu'il lui demanda fut si elle savait quand il serait autorisé à rentrer chez lui, elle ne le savait pas et ne put donc pas lui répondre. Face à cette question, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire chez elle, il était malade, peut-être pourrait-elle le retrouver en train de s'ouvrir les veines avec un rasoir, comme quelques jours plus tôt, ou peut-être arriverait-elle trop tard. Que ferait-elle si elle le perdrait ? Depuis leur adolescence, ils avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle avait tant de questions à poser au psychiatre, elle ne savait même pas précisément ce qu'était une psychose. Elle resta environ deux heures en compagnie de son mari avant de rentrer chez elle, avec l'intention de revenir le lendemain.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle avait repris rendez-vous avec le psychiatre qui accepta de la recevoir à quinze heures. Elle arriva une demi-heure à l'avance, bien décidé à obtenir les réponses à ses questions, la nuit avait été nécessaire pour accepter ce terme qui sonnait si bizarre.

Le psychiatre lui fourni toutes les réponses qu'elle désirait, dans un langage compréhensif : Ron souffrait d'une psychose maniaco-dépressive. Cette dernière avait dû être déclenchée par la guerre, les maladies mentales étant engendrés par l'angoisse, il faut dire que les combats avaient été rudes et il avait été une personne clé dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Il faudrait du temps pour confirmer le diagnostic, mais le spécialiste était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de cela. Il l'avait compris lorsque Hermione lui avait expliqué que son mari pouvait se montrer très joyeux un jour, vouloir organiser des soirées, sortir, dépenser de l'argent alors que d'autres jours il voulait voir personne, avait du mal à quitter son lit et pouvait sauter des repas. Hermione avait cru normal de souhaiter se retrouver seul après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'avait pas pensé à une maladie surtout qu'il pouvait se montrer très enjoué à certains moment, elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir consulté un spécialiste plus tôt.

Le médecin la rassura en lui disant que c'était une pathologie très difficile à détecter, qu'il fallait certaine connaissance pour la remarquer, c'était la difficulté pour les personnalités cyclothymiques, ayant des cycles d'humeur.

La tentative de suicide avait eu lieu durant la phase dépressive de la maladie, avec un traitement adapté, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à leur domicile.

Cela allait être une nouvelle vie, il allait falloir faire accepter à Ron le fait qu'il était malade, ils allaient devoir vivre avec la psychose, mais ils s'aimaient, ils s'en sortiraient ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.


	31. Panier

Cet OS est écrit pour la trente-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Panier****"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Hermione, Drago, Ron, Harry et toutes les personnes de leur promotion avaient quitté Poudlard. Le descendant des Potter avait envoyé Voldemort manger les mandragores par la racine un an avant l'obtention de leur diplôme. Une fois leur ASPIC en poche, chacun avait embrassé des carrières différentes : Harry avait entamé une formation d'auror, Ron s'était associé à son frère pour gérer la boutique de farces et attrapes, Hermione était entrée au ministère.

Une fois que la guerre fut terminée, des rapprochements se produisirent, la méfiance n'était plus de mise, Drago et Hermione se mirent en couple peu de temps avant la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard à la surprise générale. Ginny et Harry avaient attendu beaucoup moins longtemps pour apparaître main dans la main. Ron et Lavande avaient profité de l'année pour apprendre à se connaître et étaient devenus inséparable.

Ces deux derniers couples s'étaient mariés l'année précédente, au contraire du premier qui vivait néanmoins en concubinage. Ginny et Harry avaient eu un garçon trois mois avant.

Hermione espérait bien que Drago lui fasse sa demande, mais celle-ci tardait, la jeune femme commençait à désespérer de l'avoir un jour, surtout que le garçon ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'unir devant un ministère qui l'avait tant fait souffrir à la fin des affrontements avec Voldemort.

Il arrivait parfois que le descendant des Malefoy offrent un petit cadeau à celle qu'il aimait. Un jour, une corbeille de fruits exotiques était déposée sur le bureau d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci arriva travailler. Elle n'en parla pas à Drago, attendant qu'il y fasse allusion, mais cette dernière n'arriva pas ce soir là. Le lendemain, un grand panier avec des fleurs dégageant une senteur agréable l'attendait. Le jour suivant, il s'agissait de fruits juteux estivaux tel que des pêches, des poires. Hermione était heureuse de ces petites intentions, mais trouvait étrange que Drago n'y avait pas fait allusion.

Le quatrième jour, une simple rose rouge était déposée dans un petit panier rectangulaire en osier. Une enveloppe était en dessous de la fleur, un mot était à l'intérieur : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter en courant son bureau et le ministère. Elle sauta dans les bras de Drago en criant un "oui" retentissant. Elle ne fit pas attention à son air perdu lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, tout comme elle n'avait pas fait attention à un garçon au moment où elle avait traversé le ministère.


	32. Pause

Cet OS est écrit pour la trente-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Pause"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Tout allait si bien entre eux, pourquoi avait-elle demandé une pause ? Ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Il avait sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'elle lui avait dit sur un ton badin qu'elle préférait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir si souvent, qu'elle devait réfléchir. Il n'en avait rien montré, il était un Malefoy, mais cela avait néanmoins était le pire moment de sa vie, même pendant le guerre rien n'avait égalé cette douleur. Il l'aimait, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle, elle était son oxygène. À quoi rimait la vie si elle n'était plus à ses cotés ? La mort serait préférable à une vie sans amour.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, sa plus grande peur était qu'elle le quitte. Il l'aimait depuis plusieurs mois lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, les débuts n'avaient pas été facile, mais ils étaient restés ensemble durant presque un an avant que la femme lui demande une pause.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, elle semblait heureuse, ils étaient bien ensemble, il n'avait pas compris la raison de cette requête.

La vie repris son cours, chacun retourna à son travail respectif. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même appartement, cela ne posa donc pas de problème. Même si Drago souffrait, il n'en montra rien aux personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Ils ne se virent plus beaucoup par la suite. Drago ne sut jamais que celle qu'il aimait souffrait autant que lui, qu'elle attendait uniquement qu'il vienne la voir, qu'elle avait demandé une pause, chose qu'elle regrettait, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, comment aurait-elle dû savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?

Tous deux restèrent célibataires, tout cela parce que trois mots n'avaient jamais été prononcé.


	33. Information

Cet OS est écrit pour la quarentième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème ******"Information" **en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

A tout les stades de la vie, la communication est primordiale. Une phrase dite peut changer une vie, tout comme quelque chose que l'on a cachée peut la modifier également.

En ce premier novembre 1981, le monde sorcier était en effervescence, la rumeur avait circulé durant toute la nuit, plus personne ne pouvait dire d'où elle venait mais l'information semblait réelle : Voldemort avait été anéanti pendant la nuit. Il semblerait qu'un jeune garçon prénommé Harry Potter soit responsable de cette disparition.

L'agitation avait atteint une petite maison où se cachait un jeune couple, Alice et Franck, qui se cachait du mage noir déchu, ils avaient fait enlever le sortilège qui les maintenait caché afin d'obtenir plus d'information. Ainsi, ils avaient pu recevoir la visite d'amis et compagnons de l'Ordre du Phoenix, organisation dont ils faisaient parti qui luttait contre ce sorcier maintenant disparu. Malheureusement, les ennemis purent également les repérer. Le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul, ils se furent attaqués par un groupe de partisans de Voldemort, ils s'en sortirent en vie mais leur état mental n'en sortit pas indemne : ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient, avaient oublié tous leurs souvenirs et n'avaient plus la capacité d'en créer de nouveau. Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien obtenir d'eux, les agresseurs s'enfuirent laissant leurs victimes déambuler dans leur maison. C'est ainsi que les découvrit Augusta Londubat, la mère de Franck, lorsqu'elle arriva afin de leur rapporter Neville qui avait passé l'après-midi avec elle. Le petit garçon avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de la fatigue, il était l'heure pour lui d'aller au lit.

Augusta remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle vit sa belle fille s'approcher d'elle avec un regard vide, tout en souriant et en la saluant :

- Bonjour madame.

Cela faisait longtemps que la femme ne l'apostrophait plus avec un air aussi distant, comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son fils l'observer comme s'il se questionnait sur son identité ainsi que sur celle des autres personnes de la pièce.

- Bonjour toi, s'exclama Alice en se baissant au niveau de l'enfant.

- Mama, bégaya t-il en réponse en tendant ses bras vers elle afin qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

Maladroitement, elle le porta, mais manqua de le faire tomber quelques secondes plus tard. Augusta le rattrapa et le serra contre elle doucement avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette maison, elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors qu'elle transplana, Alice s'accouda à la fenêtre alors que Franck s'asseyait dans le canapé du salon.

Dumbledore fut rapidement prévenu et le couple fut emmené aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste afin de subir des examens. Même s'ils essayèrent plusieurs sortilèges et potions, il était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux. Peut-être que leur état s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais personne ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Augusta prit Neville chez elle, le petit garçon n'avait plus vu ses parents depuis le soir du premier novembre, il se posait donc beaucoup de questions, à la fois sur le comportement de ses géniteurs que sur l'amour que ces derniers lui portait. Il aimait bien Augusta, mais il voulait ses parents, il pensait avoir été abandonné par eux. Du haut de ses quinze mois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ses angoisses augmentèrent, il avait du mal à s'endormir et se réveillait souvent, il pleurait souvent, il mangeait peu alors qu'il avait pourtant bon appétit habituellement. Augusta ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité sur ses parents, elle avait déjà du mal à accepter ce qui était arrivé au couple et ne voulait pas embêter un jeune enfant avec cela alors qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait comprendre.

En constatant que le bambin n'allait pas bien, elle finit par consulter un médecin, ce dernier lui expliqua que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec ses parents qu'il ne voyait plus.

Augusta finit donc par l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste dans l'étage où était hospitalisé son fils et sa belle fille, elle le conduisit à eux et lui expliqua calmement ce qui était arrivé. A partir de ce jour là, elle emmena souvent Neville les voir, ses angoisses diminuèrent et il recommença à prendre un peu de poids tout en retrouvant le sommeil. Après un mois à ce demander ce qu'il se passait, la jeune grand-mère put enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter pour l'état de santé de son petit-fils. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est qu'en lui cachant si longtemps l'information, l'angoisse de Neville avait eu des conséquences sur sa magie. Pour se protéger, elle avait créé un bouclier, enfermant sa magie tout au fond de lui. C'est seulement six ans plus tard que ce bouclier céda lorsque la garçon manqua de s'écraser sur le sol.


End file.
